


Reunion

by roeskva



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Big Bang Challenge, Challenge Response, F/M, First Time, Het, Humor, Romance, Sexual Content, Tok'ra
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-17
Updated: 2015-08-17
Packaged: 2018-04-15 05:18:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 26,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4594296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roeskva/pseuds/roeskva
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam is going to her 15 year High School reunion and all her teammates are unavailable. Instead of going on her own, she brings Martouf/Lantash as her date. This leads to some confusion since he is unfamiliar with Earth culture, but also to Sam realising her feelings for him. </p><p>BETA: skarpedin<br/>ARTIST: red_b_rackham (Art <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/4696250">here</a>)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Invitation

**Author's Note:**

  * For [red_b_rackham](https://archiveofourown.org/users/red_b_rackham/gifts).



> * denotes thoughts or symbiote/host communication. 
> 
> Takes place very early season 4. 
> 
> Thank you to my beta Skarpedin, and to red_b_rackham for [art](http://archiveofourown.org/works/4696250). 
> 
> Also; Since I some time ago was challenged to write a fic with at least 5 out of a list of 15 tropes, and I still have not gotten it done, I'm going to take this opportunity to do so. Sort of ;) Tweaking some of them a bit, though :)
> 
> The list I got was:
> 
> 1\. genderswap, 2. bodyswap, 3. drunk!fic, 4. huddling for warmth, 5. pretending to be married/dating, 6. secretly a virgin, 7. amnesia, 8. cross-dressing, 9. forced to share a bed, 10. truth or dare, 11. historical AU, 12. accidental-baby-acquisition, 13. apocalypse fic, 14. telepathy, 15. High School / College
> 
> For my story-idea, I'll pick 3, 5, 6, 9, and kind of 15, since it is at least a high school reunion. The other tropes I can't figure out how to work into the story. I hope the challenge-issuer (Hathor_girl) will be happy anyway :)

Sam groaned softly to herself as she read through the invitation a second time. She checked the calendar, then sighed and put the invitation down.

"What's wrong?" a voice asked from the doorway.

Sam turned. "Oh, hi, Janet! I thought you'd left already."

"Without saying goodbye to you?" Janet looked offended. "I'd _never_ do that!"

Sam smiled, a little bashful. "I know. Sorry. I hope you and Cassie have a nice couple of weeks. You're going to visit your sister, right?"

"Yes. We haven't seen her and her family since Christmas. With the school out for the summer, it's a good time to go. Lord knows I've got enough vacation saved to stay there for a couple months, but I can't leave you guys alone that long." She grinned.

Sam laughed. "How very thoughtful of you!"

"So, what was causing your sad face? SG-1 is on downtime for the next week, so maybe you should take some time off? Instead of sitting in your lab, like you use to, I mean." Janet gave her a meaningful look.

Sam rolled her eyes. "But that's what I _like_ to do! I've been looking forward to having some time to myself, to focus on my research!" She sighed. "But then I found this invitation - to my 15 year Highschool reunion! It had somehow ended up among some old reports, so I hadn't noticed it until this morning!"

"What's the problem? Too late to tell them you want to come?"

Sam scoffed. "If only! No, they're doing it the other way around. Always had to be different, I guess. If you don't reply, they _expect_ you to come. And unless Jackie and Wanda - that's the two women who are in charge of this - have changed a lot since I knew them, then they'll bug me endlessly about it if I don't show. Besides, they'll have ordered food and such corresponding to the number they expect will come, so if I don't go, they'll complain about that!" She rolled her eyes.

Janet shrugged. "Then go? Wouldn't it be fun to see them again?"

"I didn't go last time, and I didn't intend to go this time! I was, ah, a bit of a... _geek_ , back then." Sam grimaced. "I didn't get along so well with the others. Well, not all of them, at least."

Janet laughed. "You preferred studying to having fun back then too? Why am I not surprised!" She frowned. "Wait... _15_ year anniversary? But you're only 30, how...?"

"I... started school early, so I graduated high school while I was still 15," Sam told her.

"Impressive! Well, that explains why you didn't have much in common with the others. That age difference is a lot when you're no older than 15."

"Right. Anyway, seems like I have to go this time." Sam sighed. "And without a date, which certain people will enjoy pointing out and be secretly pleased. They even have a '+1' added on the invitation." She shook her head. "I don't know why I even care what they think. I don't usually."

"Being reminded by High School is probably causing you to react like you would back then? It's not unusual."

Sam nodded. "You're probably right, I mean, it's not like it matter to me what they think." She smiled. "As for being single? Usually I have no problem with that, not at all. My job and my friends are more than enough, and to be honest I don't feel I have the time for a relationship. Anyway, I guess this is one of the few situations where I _do_ wish I had a boyfriend."

"Forget about the negative ones you went to school with! It's just one day, and I'm sure some of your classmates back then were nice and you'd enjoy meeting them again?"

"Sure. You're right." Sam nodded, a bit bashful. "I _did_ have some good friends, and I do know I'm making this out to be worse than it is."

"Why don't you just bring one of your teammates? Or have they all left already?"

"Yup, even Daniel, who usually is as bad as I am about staying here and working." Sam smiled wryly. "He's on a dig on P3X-278, with SG-11."

"I'm sure he wouldn't mind coming back just for a couple days."

"I'm sure he would do it, even if he'd rather be at the dig. At any rate, I wouldn't do that to him. He's been looking forward to studying those ruins for months." Sam smiled. "Don't worry about it, Janet. I'll be fine."

She smiled back. "I know you will. Have fun." She looked at her closer. "Doctor's orders!

"Yes, doc!" Sam laughed and gave her a hug. "Say hello to Cassie - and have a nice vacation!"

"I will. Bye!" Janet said as she left.

Sam looked at the invitation one more time before she sighed and shook her head, got up, and left to get some coffee. She would have to go shopping later today, to get something suitable to wear for the reunion.

* * *

She had only just made it back to her laboratory, when she heard the speakers announce an unscheduled, offworld activation.

Worried something might have happened on the dig Daniel was on, she hurried to the gateroom.

When she arrived, the Stargate had just shut down, and General Hammond was there with Martouf/Lantash and two other Tok'ra. All were carrying boxes.

Surprised, she smiled at Martouf/Lantash. "Martouf... hi." She looked to Hammond. "General."

Martouf smiled back at her. "Hello, Samantha."

"I was going to take Martouf and the two other Tok'ra to a briefing room and hear what they have to say. I realize you're officially on stand-down, Major, but do you have time to join us?"

"Of course, sir," Sam said, following the others. She was very curious about what Martouf's reason for visiting was. She hoped he was not carrying bad news.

* * *

"All right, Martouf," Hammond said, when they were all seated around the table in the briefing room. "Let's hear why you're here."

"I have come to bring the Goa'uld technology we promised you some time ago."

"Great!" Sam exclaimed, smiling. "I've really been looking forward to getting to study that."

"As well, I offer my assistance in showing you how it works," Martouf said.

Hammond nodded. "We're grateful for the technology you're sharing with us, and we'd be more than happy to accept any help you can offer us with it."

"The High Council has approved that I stay here for a week, or more if necessary. Would that be acceptable to you as well?" Martouf asked.

"It would." Hammond turned to Sam. "Major Carter, I realize SG-1 is on stand-down, and that you may have other plans, but would you have a problem working with Martouf on this?"

"Not at all, General. I'd be happy to." She hesitated. " _Damn_ , I forgot. I have to leave for two or three days, beginning tomorrow afternoon. High School reunion." She grimaced.

"In that case I will find someone else to work with Martouf, and you can join them when you return."

"Yes, sir." Sam suddenly thought of something. "Unless Martouf wants to come with me?"

"To the High School reunion?" Hammond looked at her, surprised.

"Yes. Dad mentioned last time he was here that the Tok'ra High Council wanted some of their people to learn more about us, and this would be a good opportunity for that, wouldn't it?"

Hammond nodded slowly. "He mentioned that to me too, and I agree that it's a good idea. I'm just not sure this is the right occasion."

"Yes, sir." Sam hesitated, then decided to press on. She suddenly really wanted Martouf to come along. "Why not, though? It's a completely harmless situation, but at the same time it would give him an opportunity to learn something about us in a more... _normal_ situation."

"That's true." Hammond turned to Martouf, who had followed the discussion with interest. "What do you think? Would you like to go with Major Carter and see a little of Earth, and our culture? I realize that means you won't get started on the Goa'uld technology immediately, but there'll be some time afterwards."

"I would like that." Martouf turned to Sam and smiled at her. "I would be honoured to go with you to this 'High School reunion'. It would be very interesting to see some of your planet, and your culture."

"All right." Sam smiled back. "We're leaving tomorrow afternoon, then."

"You should go and get Martouf some ID made," Hammond reminds her. "He'll need that when you leave the mountain."

Sam nodded. "Of course - especially since we're flying. It's in Kansas City, Missouri."

Martouf turned to the two other Tok'ra that had accompanied him. "Please inform Master Garshaw that I will be remaining here for the next week. I will report back if anything changes."


	2. Shopping Trip

"I need to carry this with me all the time?" Martouf asked, looking at the ID he had been provided with.

"Yes, when you're on Earth and not here at the SGC. It's safest," Sam said. She leaned over and looked at it. "Nice picture. I usually look dorky on things like that."

"Dorky?" Martouf asked, uncomprehending.

"Stupid, I guess. Not good."

"I cannot believe that. You could never look stupid," Martouf said, earnestly.

"Thanks." Sam smiled. "But I assure you I can." She looked closer at the ID. "I see they used your real name. Did you write one each? You and Lantash, I mean. The handwriting looks... different."

Martouf nodded. "Yes, of course. I wrote my name and Lantash wrote his."

Sam grinned. "Of course. Come on - we should get you some different clothes for the trip."

"Is there something wrong with these?" Martouf looked with confusion down at the green BDUs he had just been given. "Isn't that what everyone wears? You're wearing that too."

"Here at the base, yes, but not outside. Well, many from the Air Force does, but not civilians - and I wasn't going to go to a Highschool Reunion with either of us wearing BDUs. It's usually an occasion where you dress up a bit."

"I see," Martouf said, looking as if he did not. "And I do not look acceptable in this." He got an unhappy expression.

She gave him an appraising look. "Oh, I wouldn't say _that_..."

His expression turned pleased. "So we are going to a market now?"

Sam smiled. "Sort of. Is there anything you need from the stuff you brought here? We're probably not returning here until after the Reunion."

"Only this." Martouf held up a small bag he had been carrying in his belt when he arrived, and which he had taken when he changed to the BDUs.

"Okay." She reached out to straighten his collar, since part of it had snagged under his shirt. "Much better. Come on, let's go!" She lead him out, touching his arm lightly.

* * *

Martouf looked around the large mall, with many different kinds of stores. It was Wednesday early afternoon, and not many people, so the place almost appeared desolate. "This is different," he observed.

"I guess you're not used to this many different kinds of stores in one place?" Sam asked.

"No, it is not that. There are larger marketplaces on several worlds, but there are usually many more people there. It is also rare that the different stores are so sharply divided from each other, with walls and doors. Why is that? All the stores are inside a large building already, so it does not seem necessary."

"Well, I must admit I never thought of that..." Sam frowned. "I guess it's because they close at different times, maybe? Or because they leave their merchandise in the stores at night. As for why there are so few people here? Well, the weather is nice outside, and it's the middle of the week - and early enough that many people are still at work."

Martouf nodded. "I understand."

Sam smiled, and said teasingly, "It looks like you've calmed down after the trip in my car - you want to get something to eat before we start looking for clothes?"

He looked slightly embarrassed. "I was not truly alarmed, it was merely a, a very _different_ experience. The other vehicles passed us at a very high speed, and the one we were travelling in did not seem to have the necessary force shields to protect us."

Sam laughed. "Force shields! No, it doesn't have that! We don't have that technology on my world."

"I see. Would you like assistance in installing it in your, uh, your car?"

"That actually sounds very interesting, and I'd love to learn more about force shields, but I think it would cause suspicion if I have it in my car. The Stargate project is, afterall, secret."

Martouf nodded. "In that case I will teach you what I know about force shields. There is a small one included among the technology I brought earlier today."

"Okay! I look forward to that," Sam said, smiling again. "So, food?"

"Yes, that sounds most appealing. I have not eaten since this morning."

"Neither have I, and I'm getting pretty hungry. It's mid afternoon now, wait - Vorash is two hours ahead of us, right?"

"Correct."

"Poor you! We should _definitely_ get something to eat!" She hesitated. "What would you like? There's several options in here - Chinese, Italian, Mexican - or we could get a burger, I guess."

Martouf looked confused. "I am not sure I understand. Those are Tau'ri cultures, are they not?"

"Yes - and we call food from those cultures by that name, well, shorthand at least. So 'Chinese' would be Chinese food. Food from China, or rather inspired by it. It's often been changed to fit the local taste, you know." Sam smiled.

"Of course. That makes sense. Samantha, please choose whichever you would like. I am amenable to all of them. It would be an interesting experience regardless."

"Okay. Let's go for Chinese then. It's been a while," Sam decided. "We'll get an assortment of dishes, so you can see what you like."

* * *

"So, what do you think?" Sam asked, when Martouf had tried a little from the various plates that stood on the table - two different appetizers, soup, and three main courses. Too much for them to eat in one sitting, but she wanted him to try out a few kinds.

"I have tried something similar to this," Martouf said, holding one of the small spring rolls with his chopsticks. He dipped it in the sweet-sour sauce and ate it. "It is quite good."

"You're much better at using chopsticks than I am!" Sam said, amazed. "I didn't think you had tried using those before."

"I have, many times. They are common on many worlds, and also regularly used by the Tok'ra. They are actually much more commonly used than the knife and fork your culture prefers. Though we use those among the Tok'ra as well. It depends on the dish and what works best."

"Well, it's the same here," Sam agreed. "Try some of the other dishes. Do you recognize any others?" she asked, eagerly.

"Fried shrimp in some sort of marinade?" Martouf suggested, taking one of the items with his chopsticks. He ate it slowly. "The spices are milder than the ones I have tried before, but reminiscent of a dish they eat on the planet Kaifeng. It is in Yu's domain."

"They usually use less spices in the dishes when it's in a restaurant that caters to Americans. Much of our food is a bit more, well, _bland_ , I guess- though we have many regional differences."

Martouf nodded and tried some of the other dishes, taking a little of each. He chewed slowly, savouring the different tastes.

"They are all good," he said, finally. "However, I do think I like this one best." He pointed at one of the dishes.

"'Mixed seafood with spicy sauce', I think they called it," Sam said.

"Lantash favours that dish." Martouf pointed at a different plate, which contained Szechuan Chicken. "But then he prefers fowl, or the meat of various land-living animals, to fish or shrimp. He claims he has had too much of the latter when he was little and lived in a lake." He grinned.

Sam smiled. "I guess I can understand _that_!"

"What do you like?"

"I like some variety." She grinned. "In many areas..."

Martouf raised an eyebrow and smiled. "I see. I shall remember."

She felt herself blush lightly and quickly drank some of her tea. "Do you want dessert?"

He gave her a mischievous look. "That depends... are we talking about food - or something _else_..."

Sam's blushed deepened. " _Food_ , you, you _rascal_." She smiled.

" _Rascal_?" He grinned again, pleased with her reaction. "Well, in that case I believe I shall be too full before I have eaten even what is on the table now. Later, perhaps, as I am most interested in learning as much about this planet as I can."

"Sure," Sam said. "You'll at least get to see a lot more about our daily life this way."


	3. New Experiences

When they had finished eating, they went to buy clothing for Martouf/Lantash. Since he would be staying on Earth for at least a week, they decided to get him a selection of clothes, even if he would probably be on the base most of the time. In addition, they would get some 'nice' clothes he could wear for the High School Reunion.

"Maybe you should try these too," Sam said, holding up a pair of jeans. "They're a very common type of pants..." She smiled. "I think they'll look good on you."

Martouf was holding two pairs of khaki pants - one grey, one tan - a pair of shorts, a pair of beige cargo pants, and two pairs of pants that Sam had deemed 'nice' and could be used for the reunion.

"I do not believe I need more for just this week," Martouf said. "In fact, I am sure I don't even need _this_ much."

"It's good to have something to change between. Besides, maybe you'll visit Earth some other time?" She smiled, hopeful.

"I most certainly will!" Martouf accepted the jeans - and another pair which she handed him as well - before going to try on the clothing.

Sam looked in the shopping basket she was carrying - socks, underwear, and a couple t-shirts. He would need some long-sleeved shirts as well, and maybe a sweater or two. And a jacket. And shoes. She tried to make a mental list of it all, not wanting to forget something important.

She walked over to the fitting rooms and found the one Martouf was in. Easy, since there were few other people there. Besides, she found she could sense an energy signature from Lantash, when she stood in the corridor outside the rooms.

"Martouf?" She asked, standing outside the room he was in. "Are the pants the right size?"

"I believe so." Martouf pulled the curtain aside so she could see. He turned around in front of her. "They are somewhat more tight than the pants I am used to, but I assume this is how it is supposed to be?"

Sam just stared at him without saying anything, paying special attention to how good his ass looked in those jeans.

"Samantha? Is something wrong?" Martouf asked.

*I believe she is merely enjoying the sight,* Lantash suggested.

Sam caught herself, and blushed. "Um, sorry. There's nothing wrong. They're just like they're supposed to be." She smiled. "They, ah, they suit you very well."

Martouf smiled, pleased. "Thank you, then I shall be happy to wear them!"

He began pulling the jeans off to try on another pair, and Sam hastily - and with some regret - drew the curtain so no one would complain, should anyone pass by.

"I'll go find some shirts you can try!" She said quickly, and left to do so.

* * *

It was early evening when they had finished shopping. Sam had originally just decided to wear jeans and a shirt for the High School Reunion, but with Martouf here, she suddenly wanted to dress up.

She had spent some time finding a dress she liked while Martouf found a pair of shoes, sneakers, and sandals. That meant he had not seen what she had picked out, and she was both nervous and hopeful he would like it. While not improper, the dress was a lot sexier than what she usually wore, but hopefully not too much for the occasion.

Martouf had been looking with interest at everything they passed as they drove from the store, now and then asking questions.

"Ah, yes, you said earlier we would not be returning to the base," Martouf noticed, when Sam did not turn at the road he distinctly remembered they had travelled on earlier, when they were leaving the base.

"No, not unless you prefer to stay there. I have an extra bedroom in my house, and I thought you could use that?"

"I would much prefer that, Samantha, thank you. I would very much like to see the place where you live."

"Okay, then we need to buy a few groceries on the way. I don't think I've got a lot of fresh stuff in the refrigerator," Sam said, then added by way of explanation. "I often just stay at the base."

She turned the car onto a sideroad and soon after this they arrived at a large supermarket. Sam parked the car in the parking lot and turned to Martouf. "Do you want to stay here in the car, or do you want to come?"

"I would very much like to come with you. The marketplace... _mall_ we were at earlier today did not have any food sellers, except for the eateries. I am curious about this _supermarket_."

Sam laughed. "I kind of thought you'd say that! Okay, come on, then!"

Martouf opened his seat-belt - happy he succeeded on the first try this time - and got out of the car to follow Sam.

He looked on as she took one of the shopping carts and pushed it before her into the store.

"Is that meant for transporting groceries?" Martouf asked, curiously. Then he smiled, a little sheepishly. "Lantash tells me I am a fool, and that it could be meant for nothing else."

Sam grinned. "It _is_ meant for groceries, yes." She grabbed his arm and gave it a small squeeze. "But you're _not_ a fool. I realize everything on Earth is different - and strange - for you."

He smiled. "Thank you, Samantha." He was soon caught up studying everything in the store with great interest.

It was early Wednesday evening, and there were few people in the supermarket, so they did not need to worry too much about anyone noticing Martouf asking strange questions or behaving oddly.

"I'm guessing you're not used to having all the different kinds of groceries at the same store, where you shop?" Sam asked.

"It is not common on most worlds, no, though there are exceptions. What intrigues me the most are that there seem to be so many different versions of the same food. _That_ I have never seen before." He picked up two boxes of cereal. "For instance, you told me that this 'corn flakes' is a popular breakfast food. However, there are _seven_ different boxes of it, that all seems to sell the same product. In addition, there are six more that appears almost the same. Could you explain to me how you tell the difference? Indeed, what _is_ the difference?"

Sam laughed. "Often there isn't one - except a different brand name, and often a higher price. Different companies each try to sell the same thing, hoping people will buy their product instead of their competitors."

"Can't they all just sell the same thing? If two millers are selling flour, they would still just both call it flour. Why the need for this... confusion of different names?"

Sam was quiet for a moment. "It's... difficult to explain, actually. Not logical, I guess." She gives him a wry grin. "Just accept it as one of the Tau'ri incongruities, okay?"

Martouf nodded. "I will."

He put the cereal back and they continued through the store, with Sam picking up the things she needed to buy - and sometimes asking Martouf if he would like to try something.

It took a lot longer than it normally would, since Martouf was curious about everything, but eventually they reached the cashier, and Sam paid for the goods.

When they had loaded their groceries into the car, Sam checked on the time. "It's almost nine o'clock! What do you say we get some take-away? We can cook something at my place some other day - since you're staying here a week, at least."

"I have no complaints," Martouf said. "Just a question... what is 'take-away'?"

Sam shook her head slowly. "I keep forgetting that many of our words and concepts are foreign to you. Take-away means going to a restaurant and ordering food, but instead of sitting down to eat, you get the food to 'take-away' - back with you home, or somewhere."

"I understand," Martouf said. "Thank you for explaining."

"I was thinking pizza. You've tried pizza, right? That time when you were invited to movie night with my team..."

"Yes, I remember. Pizza sounds good. I remember liking it..." He was silent for a moment. "Lantash tells me to say that he would prefer a pizza with no... anchovies?"

Sam laughed. "Colonel O'Neill likes those, so there's usually always one pizza with that topping! Don't worry, I don't like anchovies, so I wasn't going to buy that! Get in - the pizza place I prefer is on the way to my house."


	4. Sam's House

Sam sighed as she looked at all the many things they had bought - groceries and clothes and other things. She could not remember the last time she had bought this much.

"Well, let's get all of this into the house, and then we can eat," she said.

"You are weary after a long day, Samantha. Please, allow me to carry our purchases into the house."

She smiled. "That's very sweet of you, but I'm not _that_ tired. Let's help each other get the stuff inside, and then we can eat."

They quickly took everything inside, leaving the bags with clothes in the hallway and bringing the food into the kitchen.

"Where is your stasis storage?" Martouf asked.

"My _what_?"

"For storing the food so it won't spoil."

"Ah. We don't have stasis fields, Martouf. I have a fridge... _refrigerator_ and a freezer. Both will keep the food cooled down - the freezer more than the refrigerator."

"Thus slowing down the spoilage of the food." He nodded. "A less than perfect solution, but with no access to stasis, I realize it is the best available."

Sam looked taken aback. "Right! We're _obviously_ inferior to the Tok'ra!"

Martouf shook his head. "I am sorry. That was not what I meant at all. Your people have become very advanced, and you have done so on your own. It is impressive. Were your people not as advanced as you are, I would not have assumed you might have stasis technology."

Sam sighed and smiled at him. "You have nothing to apologize for. I'm just tired - and to be honest, going to this High School Reunion must have unnerved me more than I thought." She opened the refrigerator. "This refrigerator - or 'fridge' for short - is for perishable stuff that should not be frozen. Milk, butter, cold cuts, cheese - that sort of thing."

Martouf nodded. "I understand."

"Good, if you take care of putting stuff in the fridge, I'll put the rest of the stuff away. Then it won't take long before we can get to our pizzas!"

They worked quickly, and soon all the food was on the shelves, in the refrigerator, or in the freezer.

"Where do you keep your plates?" Martouf asked.

"Here." Sam opened a cupboard to show him. "But we don't need them for pizza - it's usually just eaten out of the box. With your hands."

"I see I have much to learn about proper Tau'ri behaviour. Hopefully, me accompanying you to this 'High School Reunion' will not cause problems for you."

"Don't worry, I'm sure you'll do fine." Sam smiled at him. "Do you want coke with your pizza? I know you don't like Diet, so I bought regular too."

"I only remember trying 'Diet Coke' as you call it. I do not believe I have tried 'regular Coke'," Martouf said, carefully.

"They don't taste _very_ differently, but 'regular' is made with sugar and the other with a type of artificial sweetener." Sam grabbed the two bottles. "Why don't you just try it?"

"I will." Martouf smiled, picking up the pizza boxes. He weighed them in his hands. "This seems like a lot of food for us."

"Three pizzas - and yes, we're only going to eat some of it. I wanted you to try a couple variants. We can always save the rest for tomorrow. I like cold pizza." She grinned.

"That is good, because I believe this dish is no longer very warm."

She shrugged. "Do you want me to reheat it?"

He shook his head. "No, that will not be necessary."

"Where do you want to sit? Couch?" Sam gestured at it, across the room from her open kitchen. "Or we can sit in the dining room if you prefer?"

Martouf looked around the place with interest. "Your home is very large, and there are clearly many places to sit. Since we are eating the food without use of utensils, I see less reason for sitting upright at a table. The couch will probably be a comfortable choice."

"Great!" Sam smiled and walked over to the sofa table, with Martouf following. She put the bottles down on the table. "I'll just go grab some glasses."

Martouf put the boxes down and stepped over to the fireplace that was located in front of the couch.

He and Lantash were very fascinated by this chance to see her home, and found almost everything interesting. Curious, Martouf picked up one of the books from a shelf that was sitting above the fireplace, and opened it, then replaced it when Lantash called his attention to several framed photographs. He looked at them one at a time, then picked up one.

"Ah, that's me and my brother - and my mom and dad," Sam said, seeing what he was looking at.

Martouf nodded. "Yes. Jacob has this... _photograph_ also, and I have seen it previously. It is a lovely picture."

Sam smiled, looking at the photo. "Thank you. I'm very fond of it. It... represents a happy time." She turned around and put the glasses down on the table. "Come - let's eat before the pizzas are completely cold."

"Of course." He smiled, a little embarrassed. "Everything here is fascinating and very different from what I am used to. I apologize if I am intruding"

"You're not. Not at all. My house isn't very large or particularly interesting, but if you want to, I can show you around when we've eaten?" Sam suggested, as she sat down in the couch.

"I would like that, thank you," Martouf said, sitting down beside her. He dipped his head, giving Lantash control.

"Samantha."

"Lantash," Sam said, turning towards him. "Hi. It's been awhile since I talked to you."

He nodded. "Since I am not allowed to take control when we are somewhere we may be overheard by the general population of your world, Martouf and I decided that I would be in control much of the time when we are in private. Do you mind?" He looked at her, searchingly.

"Of course not!" Sam said. "I like talking to both of you."

"Good." He looked relieved.

"So - which of the pizzas would you like to try first? This one's made with seafood - shrimps and mussels." She pointed at one of the pizzas. "That one is topped with pepperoni, which is a type of slightly smoky, salty sausage. The third one is just cheese, tomato sauce, and basil. All of them have cheese and tomato sauce, by the way."

"I think I tried the one with just cheese and tomatoes for the 'team movie night'." Lantash picked up a slice from the nearest box, which happened to be the one with pepperoni. "Pizza is flat bread with cheese, tomato sauce, and various other ingredients?"

"Yeah, I guess that's a reasonable description, even though not all pizza has tomatoes. Or cheese." Sam grinned sheepishly. "So, what do you think of that one?"

Lantash took a bite of the pizza and chewed it slowly. Then he took another bite. "The sausage slices... the _pepperoni_ , is a bit too salty for my taste, but otherwise it is good." He frowned. "The sausage also contains various chemicals which are unhealthy, Samantha."

"Well, it's not something you should eat often, but as an occasional treat it's fine, I think." She grabbed some pepperoni pizza and ate it. "A guilty pleasure, I guess."

Lantash looked puzzled for a moment, then smiled. "Ah, I understand. Yes, we all have those." He ate the rest of the slice, then picked up a piece of the one with seafood. He studied it for a moment, then took a bite.

"Good?" Sam asked.

"It is. Better than the 'pepperoni'. I like it."

"Okay, great! Try some of this too!"" Sam opened the bottle with regular cola and poured some of it into Lantash's glass, then opened the diet cola and poured that into her own glass.

Lantash picked up the glass and studied the dark, sparkling drink for a few moments before he took a tentative sip. "In many ways it resembles the drink I tried previously, the 'Diet Coke', though it does not have the strangely bitter aftertaste that one had. Still, it is a unique taste."

"Uniquely bad or uniquely good?" Sam grinned.

"Probably it is an... an _acquired_ taste. Like coffee." He smiled.

She snorted. "Dad said that?"

He nodded. "He did, yes."

"Why am I not surprised! Well, there's some beer, and water, of course, if you don't like the Coke... Coca Cola. That's the brand name, by the way."

"I know. Daniel explained it last time, when I tried the 'Diet Coke'." He took another drink from the cola. "It is not an unpleasant taste." He decided. "Perhaps a bit too sweet, but acceptable in smaller quantities."

"What does Martouf think?" Sam asked.

"He likes it. He also likes the seafood pizza, but agrees with me on the pepperoni pizza, in case you were wondering." Lantash gave her a wry grin, then ate the rest of his slice of seafood pizza, before reaching for the cheese and tomato one, taking care to only touch the slice where there was dry crust. He bit into the food and chewed it slowly, before swallowing. "I like this one best."

"Well, I guess I get to have all the pepperoni pizza I want, then." Sam smiled. "There's a water cooler over by the kitchen - I know you don't like the chlorine taste of our tap water," she said, when she noticed Lantash had emptied his glass.

"Thank you, but I believe I would like more of the cola."

"Sure." Sam poured more for him. "Drink as much as you like. I prefer the taste of Diet Coke."

Lantash nodded. "Thank you." He drank some, then took another bite of his pizza slice before leaning back in the sofa and looking around the room. "Martouf and I are very grateful for this opportunity to see your home, Samantha." He smiled. "And in particular to spend time with you - and for once not on a dangerous mission."

"True, we have rarely been able to spend time together, talk together, outside of a mission. Which more often than not ended up including life-or-death situations. Part of our life, I guess." She looked at him, and smiled. "I'm happy that's not why we're together this time."

"If I may ask; what do you usually do in your spare time?" Lantash wondered.

"Spare time?" Sam laughed. "I don't have much of that, but when I do, I usually spend the time in my lab, studying some gadget we've found before it's shipped off to Area 51 - or working on one of my research projects. I rarely go on vacation, and the rare times I go home to my house, _here_ , I read or watch a movie. Or work on something I brought home on my computer. Oh, and sometimes we have team nights, of course. We get together, watch a movie, eat pizza - or barbecue. Like the team night you went to."

"I see. Then your life is perhaps not so different from the one we live among the Tok'ra. We, too, work most of the time. When we do take time to relax, we spend the time with friends, playing games, talking, sometimes drinking beer or wine." He hesitated. "We have not done so as much during the last several years, as we did before, while..."

"While Jolinar was alive." Sam guessed.

"Yes," Lantash agreed, somberly. "We have started to do so again, however." He smiled, briefly. "Our friends try to get us to participate, and we have found ourselves saying yes more often."

"That's good." Sam put a hand on his knee and smiled. "I _know_ Jolinar would want you to enjoy your life, and be happy."

"I know that too." He put his hand over hers and squeezed it softly. "But thank you for telling me. It is still nice to hear it confirmed."

Sam nodded. "Of course." They sat like that for some moments, before she slowly withdrew her hand and gestured at the table. "Would you like more to eat?"

Lantash considered it. "Yes, maybe one more slice." He took some more of the cheese-tomato pizza.

* * *

When they had eaten as much as they wanted, they put the rest of the pizza and cola away in the refrigerator.

"Let's take the stuff we bought for you to the spare bedroom, then you can see that first," Sam suggested.

"Certainly." Lantash followed her to where they had left the bags, in the corridor just inside the front door.

They grabbed a few bags each, and went to the spare bedroom Sam had.

"It's fairly small - and so is the bed," Sam told him when she opened the door and turned on the light. "And the air is a bit stuffy, so let me just open a window." She dumped the bags in an armchair that stood to the left of the bed.

Lantash looked around the room with interested while Sam opened the window. "I do not find the room small. It is not much smaller than a standard Tok'ra room - though there is usually a small bathroom attached to those."

"Well, there's one next door. It's only got a shower, not a bathtub, though. If you prefer to use that, I've got a bigger bathroom downstairs, I just usually prefer the one up here to having to walk down the stairs."

"I do enjoy having an actual bath from time to time instead of just a shower, so I may take advantage of the bathroom downstairs at some point. Thank you."

"Use whichever one you want." Sam looked around the room, then pointed at a closet. "There's towels in there, as well as extra pillows - and an extra blanket, though I doubt it will get cold enough for that. It's pretty warm outside even now."

Lantash nodded. "I agree."

"Okay, come on - let me show you the rest of the place, then."

* * *

"That's it," Sam said, when they had finished the short - or not so short, as Lantash had kept asking questions - tour of the house."

"This is your office?" Lantash asked.

"Yes. I spend most of what little time I am home in here."

"You have many books - and very many... computers," he observed. "That is the word you use for these, correct?" He touched one of the monitors.

"Well, that one is just a monitor, a display, but it's connected to a computer." She pointed to it. "You've got computers among the Tok'ra, I know you do."

"We do, but we use a different word - and unless it is a small hand held device, the display is often... _holographic_."

Sam nodded. "I know. We don't have that technology, at least not anywhere near the level you do. I have this many computers because I like running various simulations and models, and the computing power of one of our computers is normally not enough to do it fast enough to be useful."

"Perhaps one more thing the Tok'ra can help you with. Better computers."

"That would definitely be great." She smiled. "So, do you want to see the rooms downstairs, too?"

"There is an underground complex under the house, and not just a bathroom?" Lantash looked surprised.

Sam laughed. "Not quite. There are fewer rooms than on this floor - basically just a corridor, the bathroom, two small rooms I'm not using, and a large room that's currently a combined workshop and storage room. Oh, and there's a small room - or more like a closet with a large box - for storing firewood for my fireplaces. Which I don't really use, but they're there."

"Perhaps, if Martouf and I visit you during winter time, we could build a fire. I am certain it would be, ah, nice and cozy." He looked at her with a hopeful - and somewhat mischievous - smile.

"I..." She did not know how to respond at first, then she smiled at him. "Yes, I agree. It would. Uh, did you want to see the basement?"

"Certainly." Pleased with her response, Lantash smiled widely, and followed her.


	5. Getting Ready

"Good morning." Sam smiled at Martouf/Lantash when he entered the kitchen area, his hair still a little wet after showering. Her smile widened when she saw what he was wearing. "Those jeans and the t-shirt looks really nice."

"Thank you, Samantha." Martouf smiled at her. "And good morning."

"Breakfast is cold pizza, but if you don't want that, I can toast some bread?" Sam asked.

"Cold pizza will be most agreeable." He let his gaze run over Sam, where she stood by the coffee machine. "You are wearing clothing of a similar style to mine. It looks very good on you."

"Thanks." Sam poured herself a cup of coffee. "I know you don't want coffee, but I can make you a cup of tea? Otherwise there's orange juice, or milk."

"I would like some orange juice, thank you. Do you need help with anything?"

"Well, you can grab the pizza."

"Certainly." Martouf looked around. "Where do you wish to sit?"

"I usually eat my breakfast at the bar counter. Do you mind?"

"Not at all." Martouf sat down on one of the chairs and placed the boxes with the leftover pizza on the counter.

Sam took out a glass and the carton of orange juice and placed it before Martouf. "Here you go." She grabbed her cup of coffee and sat down beside him. "Did you sleep well?"

"Well enough, thank you." He poured some orange juice. "Will we be going to Stargate Command to work on the technology I brought today?"

"I don't think we'd have time to get much done. The plane we're taking is leaving from Denver Airport at 2:20PM - and we need to get there first. That will take us about 1½ hour."

"Ah, I see. I forget the length of travel necessary to get around on your planet." Martouf grabbed a slice of the cold pizza with cheese and tomato, and took a bite, chewing it slowly.

"So, what do you think about it cold?" Sam wondered.

"I can see why you like it." He grinned. "Lantash doesn't, though. He thinks I should reheat it!"

"Well, we can use the microwave if you want to. It only takes a few minutes."

"He is just being somewhat disagreeable because it's morning. He is not really a... _morning person_ , I believe Jacob calls it." Martouf winced, then smiled. "He is yelling at me."

Sam laughed. "You know, I actually remember that! From Jolinar I mean." She took a drink from her coffee, then got up. "Come, let me show you how to use the microwave." She took a plate from the cupboard and held it out to Martouf. "Put a couple slices of pizza on that."

Martouf accepted the plate and did as he was told. "What do I do now?"

She walked over to the microwave and opened it. "Put the plate in there."

"Certainly."

When he had done so, she closed the door and pointed to the rows of buttons. "This one just sets the effect, and this one the time. These other buttons can be used to enter various programs - like cooking such and such an amount of chicken, or potatoes, or whatever. In this case we just want to reheat at maximum effect, for maybe 2-3 minutes." She pushed a couple of buttons, and the oven turned on, and the plate started rotating.

"What does it use for heating?"

"Microwaves - hence the name." She smiled. "Sorry, I guess that makes no sense. Very short wave electromagnetic radiation, called microwaves. Visible light is about 400 nanometres to 700 nanometres - for humans anyway. Microwaves are between 1 millimeter and 1 meter. That's wavelength. Do I make any sense at all?"

Martouf nodded. "Yes, I understand what you are talking about. We do not use the same names or measurements, but I can calculate from the common factor, which is the visible light. I find it interesting that you call them microwaves, though, since they have longer wavelength than visible light."

"Compared to radio waves they are short - and that's the reason for their naming." The microwave oven made a 'pling' and Sam opened the door. "You food's ready."

Martouf bowed his head, and gave Lantash control.

"Thank you, Samantha. I apologize for causing you extra work. I did not mind eating the cold pizza. I was merely... ah..."

"Sleepy. Grumpy." She smiled. "I know the feeling. It was not much work at all. No problem, Lantash. I hope you like it better like this." She handed him the plate. "Be careful - it's quite hot."

He smiled, and took the plate. "It smells good. Thank you."

* * *

When they had finished eating, Sam went down into the basement to find some bags for them to use on the trip. They would only be gone for about two days, so they did not need large suitcases.

It did not take her long to find the luggage, which was good since they had less than three hours before they had to leave for Denver.

"Here." Sam handed him one of the bags. "Pack the 'nice' clothes and shoes, and some casual clothes - and underwear. I'll take care of toiletries."

Lantash accepted the bag and nodded. "Do I need to bring a warm jacket or sweater? I do not know the climate of the place where we are going, but am I correct in assuming it is quite far away?"

"Kansas City is in a state called 'Missouri'. That's about 600 miles away, but we're going almost straight east, so the temperature isn't much different than here. It's late June, so it'll be warm, but I guess it's always good to bring a sweater or jacket. You'll bring the 'nice' one though, so you probably won't need more than that."

"Understood." He smiled and left to pack.

Sam grabbed a bag herself and went into her bedroom. After packing toiletries for them both, including the small amount of makeup she had decided to wear, it was time for her clothes.

She quickly packed underwear, some socks, a pair of jeans, and a couple shirts, then stopped and looked at the underwear she had chosen. They were plain, practical - and boring.

She went back to the chest of drawers and opened the bottom drawer completely and took out the two boxes of lingerie she had gotten as a gift from Janet - together with a joking comment that she should go and get laid.

That was not why she was considering them now, but since she was going to a party, it might be fun to dress up. _All_ the way, even if no one would see her underwear.

She picked up and opened the first box. It contained a black lace bra and two pairs of matching panties. She had tried it on and knew it fit. Very well, in fact. She had felt attractive and very sexy.

She felt her cheeks grow faintly warm at the thought of wearing that, and she thought of whether Martouf and Lantash would like it.

She stopped herself, and realized what she had just thought. They were her _friends_.

The question was, of course, if that was all they were, or wanted to be. And what _she_ wanted them to be.

She did not know that, well not with any certainty.

She looked at the sexy lingerie again, and decided that she would bring it in case she found she wanted to wear it. She picked up the other box, which held a powder blue lace bra and panties, and put that in the bag as well.

All she needed to pack now was clothes and shoes for the High School Reunion. She went to the closet, opened it and looked inside. She sighed. There was the new dress she had bought yesterday, but she was starting to have second thoughts about wearing it.

She took out the dress and held it up, looking at it. She really liked the blue colour, which made the blue in her eyes stand out. The dress had spaghetti straps, but they were fortunately wider than the thin straps of the bras she had gotten from Janet.

The dress was belted, and had a plunging v-neck, though not deep enough that her bra would be visible. It was long, falling almost to her ankles, but had a long slit that ran all the way to her upper left thigh. It was pure sex appeal, and so very far from what she would have worn back in High School. Or now, really.

She smiled, and decided that it would be perfect. She put it down on top of her bag, and went to look in the closet for the high-heel shoes she knew would be just right for completing the outfit.


	6. Travel

"The Tau'ri seem enamoured by cars. They are _everywhere_!" Lantash said, as he studied the vehicles passing by on the road.

"I guess we are. The cities are often very spread out across the country, and the cities themselves are spread out over large areas, so if you want to get anywhere you have to drive."

He nodded. "Yes, that is a difference compared to the towns and cities on other planets. Your world holds many more people, but the cities are strangely open. No narrow alleyways, but large spaces everywhere."

"Well, that's not the case everywhere. It's more common in this country, the US - the United States of America, than in Europe or Asia, for instance. The older cities have much narrower streets, and the homes are often smaller and closer together. The US is a young country, with much open land, and relatively few people."

She slowed down the speed as the road they were travelling on entered the city of Denver.

"This city is larger than Colorado Springs?" Lantash asked, after they had driven past rows upon rows of houses, now passing high-rise buildings.

"Yes, Colorado Springs has about 400,000 people, while there are more than twice as many in Denver. Kansas City - the place where we're going - has about the same amount as Colorado Springs, maybe a little more."

"Impressive. There are few worlds with that large populations - except for a few that were abandoned by the Goa'uld a long time ago and have managed to become fairly advanced."

"Well, Earth _does_ fall into that category, I suppose."

Lantash nodded. "It does, and you have gotten farther than most." He looked out the window with interest, clearly fascinated by everything they passed. Martouf suddenly reminded him of something they had wondered about earlier, and he turned to Sam. "Samantha, what is our role on this mission?"

"Role?" Sam smiled. " _Mission_? It's not a mission, you're going as my date to the reunion."

"Date?" Lantash frowned. "What does that entail? Am I correct in assuming it is a companion of some sort?"

Sam rolled her eyes. "If you had no idea what we were going to do, why did you agree to come? Or not at least _ask_?"

"I did not have _no_ idea. I know that it is a reunion for those who went to school together, and for some reason you are not supposed to go alone. I am just not sure why, or what I am supposed to do."

Sam groaned softly and shook her head. "I'm sorry, it's my fault! I forgot that someone not from Earth would not know these things! Well, it's not that I couldn't go alone, but you're usually supposed to bring a 'date' to something like this. Which means a, well, a _partner_. You're ah, pretending to be my boyfriend."

"Your mate?" Lantash asked.

"Not necessarily something so permanent, but yes, kind of."

"I see." He smiled. "Martouf and I are pleased we can assist you in this manner. We will make sure your former classmates does not suspect our relationship is not real."

"I... um, thanks." Sam blushed a little when she threw a glance at him and saw his smug expression. She sound found herself smiling at the thought, though, and they kept throwing each other glances for the rest of the drive.

* * *

"All right, do you have your ID? You'll probably need to show it when we check in," Sam said.

"I do," Lantash answered, having checked that he did, in fact, have it.

"Great. Now, just let me speak, and follow my lead, then it shouldn't be a problem. You remember what I told you about the check-in process and the security checkpoint?" Sam asked. She had spent part of the trip to Denver explaining. "Oh, and either leave Martouf in control, or use his voice whenever anyone else is around."

"Yes, Samantha." He smiled at her. "I remember."

"Sorry." She gave him an embarrassed smile. "I'm just worried someone will notice something is off and you'll get in trouble. People like the NID would love to get their hands on you, and I don't want to think of what they would do to you." She got a worried expression.

"Martouf and I have been undercover before. It is true your world is strange in many ways, and in addition the population does not know aliens exist, however, we have often pretended to be human in places where it would have meant grave danger if our true nature was discovered." He reached over to put a hand on her leg and squeezed gently. "We do appreciate your concern, but I assure you, we _will_ be careful, Samantha."

She nodded. "I know you will. We better get going - if there's a lot of people, check-in can take a while."

* * *

"Do you have anything made of metal in your pockets, sir?" the security officer asked, when the metal detector's alarm sounded as Martouf/Lantash walked through it.

"Ah, yes. I have this." Martouf held up the small bag he had brought from the Tok'ra. He threw a look in the direction of Sam, who had already passed through. "Jewelry." He opened the bag and showed it to the officer.

"All right, no problem. Let me hold it and then go through again."

Martouf did, and this time all went well. He got the bag with the jewelry back. "Thank you." He stuffed the bag back into his pocket and went to pick up the few things that had been sent through the X-ray machine.

"What happened?" Sam asked.

"I had neglected to put everything of metal through that device." He pointed. "Before I went through the portal. _Metal detecto_ r."

Sam nodded. "Okay. Come on. We're in a bit of a hurry."

"Coming," Martouf said, following quickly.

* * *

"Fasten the seat belt," Sam told Martouf. "Like this." She indicated her own seat belt.

Martouf scrambled to find the belt, and after two attempts, succeeded in fastening it. "This vessel does not have inertial dampeners? How fast does it move?"

Sam almost laughed as she saw his concerned expression. "We don't _have_ inertial dampeners, but don't worry. The airplane doesn't move _that_ fast. The seat belts are mostly to protect us against being thrown out of our seats if there's turbulence."

He nodded, looking relieved. "I see." He leaned back in the seat just as the airplane started moving. He looked out the window. "Were we not going to fly? It is just moving along the ground."

"Yes, we'll fly." Sam smiled and looked around at the other passengers. None of them seemed to be paying any attention to them. "But this type of plane can't take off vertically, like a teltac. We do have some that can, though, but they're not really used for passenger transport." She lowered her voice and leaned towards him. "Also, remember not to talk about things that would seem overly... _weird_ , to people around you."

"Most people would know how these airplanes work. Of course." He nodded. "I shall refrain from asking further questions."

"No, you can ask - just try to consider if it's something that people would normally know. If they had, ah, lived _here_ their entire life. Otherwise, wait until we get to the hotel, okay?"

The airplane had been accelerating, and now it lifted off from the ground, swaying a little in the fairly high wind of that day. Martouf quickly grabbed hold of the armrests and got a panicked expression. "You are _certain_ this vessel is safe?" He dipped his head.

"Relax, you'll be fine. Flying is one of the safest modes of transportation, way safer than driving."

He made a low snort, clearly not impressed by the this. "So it's safer than the death-traps you call cars. How reassuring!"

"Lantash?" Sam guessed, grinning.

"Yes." He looked out the window of the airplane, studying the now distant ground as they rapidly rose into the air. He took a deep breath.

Sam just smiled wider and put her hand over his on the armrest, giving it a reassuring squeeze. He looked at her, then relaxed, a smile slowly appearing on his lips.


	7. Hotel

It was near 5PM when they had picked up their luggage and found transportation to the hotel Sam had booked a room at.

Since the airport was located 15 miles from downtown, and the public transportation from out there sucked badly, Sam had been forced to rent a car.

They drove the 15 miles to the city, and up to their hotel, where Sam parked the car.

"How will you return this vehicle?" Martouf wondered.

"When we go back to the airport. I rented it for the duration of the trip," Sam told him. "Come, let's grab our bags and get checked in at the hotel, then we can go find a restaurant for some dinner. How does that sound?"

"Very good. Lantash and I are quite hungry."

They exited the car and picked up all their luggage.

Inside the hotel, Martouf looked around with interest. "While not as opulent as even a minor Goa'uld palace, this is a good deal more extravagant than the style I have seen on your world otherwise. Is this common?"

"This is a fairly expensive hotel - much more so than what I would usually pick, but the others I tried were all sold out. Besides, this is actually quite close to my old High School, so there's that." Sam lowered her voice. "Please don't talk about the Goa'uld - or 'my world'. It sounds weird."

"Sorry." Martouf looked bashful.

Sam gave him a reassuring smile. "It's okay. I don't think anyone heard - just remember it, okay?"

She walked up to the reception, with Martouf following close behind her, carrying most of the luggage so she was free to talk to the receptionist.

"Hello, how may I help you?" the receptionist asked.

"Hi, I have booked a room here, for two night. It's under the name 'Samantha Carter'."

"'Samantha Carter'... just a moment while I check." The receptionist looked through the registry, taking what seemed like unusually long. Eventually he looked up. "I'm sorry, but there's been some sort of misunderstanding."

"You're not finding my reservation?" Sam asked, worried.

The receptionist took a deep breath. "I am. However, the person that accepted the reservation made an error, booking a room that is not available."

"Then can you give me a different room?" Sam said, trying her best to be patient. Getting angry at the man - who was blameless in the matter - would not help her.

"We don't have anything else." He looked through the lists. "Ah... one of our suites are available. I can give you that. Since the error was ours, you will pay the same price as you would for the room you had originally booked."

"That sounds great!" Sam said, smiling.

The receptionist worked for a few moments, and then handed Sam two keycards. "Here you go. Room 1101."

Sam took the keycards. "Thanks."

"Check-out time is at noon, and breakfast is served between 6:30AM and 11AM."

"Thank you." She considered whether she felt like going out in the city to look for a restaurant or not, and decided she did not feel like it. "Is the restaurant open for dinner right now?"

"Yes, it is. Straight ahead, then turn right." He showed her with his hand what way to go.

"Okay, great. Thanks." Sam turned to Martouf/Lantash. "Let's get our stuff to our room first." She picked up her bags.

Martouf nodded, and followed her to the nearest elevator.

* * *

"This is quite large, and fairly lavish - and there are several rooms," Martouf observed, looking around.

"Suite means that there are several rooms," Sam told him. "But yeah, it's _huge_ \- and lavish is actually a very good description." She grinned. "Seems we've been lucky!" She dropped her bags and opened the door to the next room.

"Is that the bedroom?" Martouf wondered, putting down his own bags and walking in after her.

"Yes..." Sam stared at the very large, comfortable looking bed. The _single_ bed. "Um, I had asked for a room with two beds."

"That is a very large bed, with more than enough room for both you and I," Martouf said. He frowned. "I hope you are not concerned that I will take advantage of you. I promise you, I would never..."

"No, no," Sam said, hurriedly. "I'd never think that. You're right. There's plenty of room, and we're both adults. No reason we can't share a bed."

Martouf went to sit down on it. "It is somewhat softer than what I am used to, but I believe it is comfortable."

"I'm sure it is." Sam smiled, enjoying the sight of Martouf sitting on their _shared_ bed. An unbidden memory from Jolinar provided her with an image of him naked, lying on a bed with a very suggestive expression on his face. She quickly pushed that thought aside. "Come on - I'm hungry."

* * *

"What would you like?" Sam asked Martouf, as they were studying the menu.

Martouf quickly looked around to ascertain that no one was nearby. "Since Lantash is not in control much on this miss... _trip_ , we agreed that he will be picking the food most times."

Sam smiled. "Sounds reasonable. What would he like?"

"We are not well acquainted with the various dishes of your world. Would you help us choose?"

"Sure. What type of food are you interested in? I mean, there's soup, stew, roasted meat, vegetables...?"

"Lantash has a favourite dish. Roast desert fowl with some... herbs I do not know the name of in your language. Perhaps something like that?"

Sam nodded. "I remember that! I think the herbs are what we call thyme and rosemary. He likes roasted potatoes and vegetables too, right? Um, potatoes, that's, that's a kind of tuber."

"Yes, Jacob has told us that is what you call them. We call them pah'pas." He smiled. "And you are quite correct about those and the vegetables."

Sam checked the menu. "Okay, what about mushrooms? Red wine?"

"We both like those as well."

"In that case I guess you'll probably like their 'Coq Au Vin' - here, at least, that's chicken braised in red wine, with mushrooms, various vegetables, and herbs. There's thyme in it. And garlic. Not sure what else. It's served with potatoes roasted in rosemary and olive oil."

"That sounds delicious. We would very much like that."

"Great. What about a glass of wine to drink?"

He smiled. "Good idea."

The server came to their table, and Sam ordered food and wine for herself and Martouf/Lantash.

* * *

"Do you like the food?" Sam asked, when Martouf had tried the dish.

He nodded. "Yes, and so does Lantash. You made a good choice." He smiled. "How is your food?"

Sam was eating a grilled entrecôte steak with red wine sauce, steak fries, and a side salad.

"It's good." She considered the interested look he gave his food. "Do you want to taste?"

"Yes, very much. Particularly those." He pointed to the fries. "I have never seen something like that before. What is it?"

Sam smiled. "It's nothing special. It's potatoes, actually. It's quite popular here to cut them in strips or wedges, and deep-fry them." She speared one of the thick fries with her fork and held it out to him. "Careful, it's still somewhat warm."

Martouf leaned forward and took the offered food with his mouth, chewing it slowly. "It has an interesting texture," he said, when he had swallowed. "Crispy on the outside, but soft on the inside. Quite different from normal _potatoes_ , but the taste of the inner part is nonetheless the same."

She laughed. "Very thorough analysis! Did you like it?"

He nodded slowly. "I do like it, even though Lantash points out that this way of preparing it is not healthy."

"Oh, I know that. It's not something I'd usually eat, actually, but it tastes good sometimes. By the way, I'm sorry for offering you the food on my own fork."

"Why?" Martouf frowned. "I do not mind."

"It's just... we don't normally share plates or cutlery or whatever with others. At least we only do with those, um, very close to us."

"We consider you to be someone very close to us. Do you not share this sentiment?" Martouf asked, his expression guarded, clearly concerned.

"Of course I do." Sam smiled at him, then quickly picked up her glass to change the subject, and not get into precisely _how_ close she wanted him to be. "Cheers - and thanks for coming with me."

Martouf smiled back at her and clinked his glass against hers as Jacob had shown him recently. "Cheers. I have said so already, but Lantash and I are truly grateful for this chance to see a little more of your world, and to spend time with you."

They both drank.

"Thanks. Did dad teach you about, uh, drinking cheers?" Sam cut a piece of her steak and speared it with her fork, before popping it into her mouth.

"He did, shortly after the mission to Netu. We shared a bottle of good wine from Rei'na, to celebrate, well, surviving." He sighed, clearly thinking of the mission.

"It was a hard mission. _Painful_." Sam reached out and touched his hand. "I'm sorry - about all of it."

"You have nothing to apologize for - nor did Jolinar." He took her hand and squeezed it.

"Are you satisfied with the food? Do you need anything else?" the server asked, surprising them both as he walked up to the table.

"Um, no, we're fine. I mean, the food is great," Sam told him.

"Yes, it is delicious," Martouf added.

"Good." The server poured more wine for them and left.

They ate in silence for a time after that.

Sam took a deep breath. "Um, so, is there anything you're wondering about? Tomorrow, I mean."

"Probably more than you can answer in the time left until then." He smiled a little. "But I believe we will be fine."

"Just remember; you're from an allied group in another country, but which one is secret, because your country doesn't acknowledge your group's right to independence."

"Or existence, if we're pretending the Goa'uld are the country and the Tok'ra the allied group," Martouf said, smiling sardonically. "But I understand what you mean, and I will keep to the story, of course."

Sam nodded and took a drink from her wine. "Good."

"Samantha, if you don't mind, would you tell us about this place, and your relation to it? The city, I mean. How long did you live here? Were you happy?"

"Oh, I don't mind. It's not the most interesting story, but sure. As you know, my dad was in the Air Force, like I am now. People like my dad tend to get sent around to different bases, and their families follow. My mom was a doctor, so she never had problems finding work wherever we went. Anyway, my dad had been stationed in the UK, and we had just returned to the US a few months before I started High School. Um, UK, that's short for the United Kingdom. It's... another country, allied with this one, the US."

Martouf nodded. "Yes, Jacob has told me some about your world."

"Well, dad got stationed at the Richards-Gebaur Air Force Base, which is about 18 miles south of Kansas City, so that was why we ended up here."

"High school is between, ah, primary school and university?" Martouf asked interestedly.

"Yes, sort of. In my country there is also college, which kind of is part of university. It differs from country to country how schooling is arranged. What about you? I seem to remember that you went to some sort of university?"

"I did. We only have one type of school for 12 years, though you can pick different subjects in the later years. After that there are several options. I went on to university, and was going to study physics. However after the first year my planet, um, I mean _country_ was attacked. Shortly after that I joined the... ah, _resistance movement_."

"I'm sorry your people were attacked," Sam said and caught his hand, giving it a squeeze.

"Thank you. I hope we will together succeed against our shared enemy." He caught her gaze and looked into her eyes. "Regardless, what happened also meant that I met you - and your people - something I am very grateful for."

"I'm happy for that too... and together we _will_ succeed."

They slowly ate the rest of the food while they talked, the subjects staying lighter from then on.

"Are you any more hungry?" Sam asked. "I was thinking of getting dessert - since it's kind of a special occasion. _And_ since they have something they call a 'Coffee-Chocolate Layer Cake with Mocha-Mascarpone Frosting'. It sounds delicious, and I'd really like to try it!

Martouf smiled. "In that case we should have dessert! Since I am not partial to coffee, I don't think that particular dessert appeals to me, but I am certain they have something else."

"Oh, they do!" Sam picked up the dessert menu which was still lying on the table. "They have a chocolate cake with fresh strawberries on top. How does that sound? Or maybe a piece of lime-cheesecake?"

"Cheese in cake sounds... unusual, but chocolate cake with strawberries sounds good."

Sam laughed. "Cheese cake doesn't usually taste like cheese - it's generally made with a type of neutrally-tasting cream cheese. It's mainly for texture."

"In that case I think I'd like to try it sometime." He smiled. "Can I have the chocolate cake with strawberries today?"

"Absolutely. I assume you don't want coffee with your dessert, so I was thinking of ordering a small glass of cognac or something for you. Would that be all right?"

"I trust you completely, you know that Samantha. Please order what you believe would be suitable."

"Great. Cognac it is, then."

When the server came to their table shortly after, Sam ordered the desserts and the drinks.

"When I return to the tunnels, I shall make sure to have some valuables transferred to you, since you are paying for everything now. The Tok'ra will refund you, of course."

"Nah, no problem. I spend most of my time on the base, when not on missions, so I use very little money normally."

"In that case, perhaps I can instead offer to take you on a... vacation trip to a place that I think you would enjoy? There are several restaurants with different kinds of food, all delicious. In my opinion, of course." He got a hopeful expression, catching her gaze and holding it.

"That sounds great! I'd like that." Sam smiled, a little embarrassed at how quickly she had agreed to a vacation on another world with Martouf. A _private_ vacation, just the two... _three_ of them.

Of course, they were _already_ on such a vacation - pretending to be a couple for the reunion, no less.

She found she liked the idea. A lot.


	8. Next Morning

Sam drowsily rolled over and snuggled even closer to the pleasant warmth she felt.

Someone made a sleepy sound and wrapped an arm around her. It took some moments for Sam's groggy mind to make the connection and realize the pleasant warmth was a body pressed against her, then another moment to remember where she was and that it was Martouf.

As her mind slowly cleared from the sleep, she noted that she had her back pressed against Martouf, and that he had an arm wrapped around her.

That was certainly an _interesting_ way to wake up!

Yesterday, they had decided that they would share the bed, there was no reason not to. It had still been a little strange crawling into the same bed, and she had to admit she had taken the opportunity to look at him in his nightwear. Which she had briefly regretted buying for him, since he might have chosen to sleep naked otherwise.

She had caught him looking at her as well, and had been happy she had brought a fairly attractive - if modest - nightgown. And even happier she had a more sexy one that she _might_ wear tomorrow. If things turned out as she was starting to hope.

Yes, it was definitely time to admit she had a crush on Martouf and Lantash, perhaps more than a crush.

She did not move from where she was lying, but opened her eyes and noticed that there was not much light in the room. It was probably still early. She was feeling warm and comfortable under the blanket, and did not feel like getting up yet.

Or rolling away from Martouf, she admitted to herself a moment later. She focused on the feeling of him against her. His body felt really nice against her, and she nudged a little closer to him.

She closed her eyes again and enjoyed the feeling of his warm body pressed against hers, his arm wrapped around her - and the bulge nestled against her that was growing larger even in his sleep as he reacted to her proximity.

She felt a stab of lust and a wave of memories from Jolinar suddenly washed over her, making sure she knew _exactly_ how it felt to be kissed by him, to feel his hands over her body, to feel his body on top of her as he thrust into...

Sam quickly pushed those memories aside, feeling embarrassed by this look into someone else's private life. Lying her, snuggled against him, she wondered how he really felt for her. He did feel _something_ , she was sure of that, since he was not exactly subtle, but she did not know how much of it was for her and how much was because she had been host to Jolinar.

Sighing, she took a deep breath and allowed herself to relax and let those thoughts slide for now. It was too early to get up, and so very nice to lie here in his arms. She felt a little guilty about it, but decided to stay where she was.

It was not long before she was fast asleep again.

* * *

It was several hours later when Martouf woke up. To his surprise he felt a warm body against him, and he opened his eyes. He smiled at the sleeping Samantha in his arms.

A groggy Lantash woke up as well, and pointed out that she probably had rolled over to their side of the bed accidentally - and that they had better let go of her before she woke up and got angry at them.

Martouf was about to argue that Lantash was just being unreasonably grumpy and negative because he was not a morning person, when a telephone rang.

Sam made a sleepy sound, but did not give any signs of reacting otherwise. The telephone rang again, and she groaned softly and eventually tried to sit up, but could not since Martouf still had an arm around her.

"Sorry!" Martouf quickly pulled his arm out from under her.

Sam sat up and flashed him a somewhat sleepy smile before scrambling for her cell phone which was lying on the night table, charging.

"Hello?" she said into the telephone. "This is Major Samantha Carter."

Martouf remained in the bed, watching her, as she had her communication. It was fairly short, and it was obviously someone who needed help with some sort of technology.

She hung up and sighed deeply.

"Do you have to return to the base?" Martouf asked, clearly hoping that was not the case.

She shook her head. "No, not at all. Stargate Command hired a guy, Doctor Bill Lee, recently. He was taking a look at some of the stuff you brought - _despite_ the fact that I had told him not to touch it - and he has managed to activate one of those, uh, Tacluchnatagamuntorons."

"Was anyone hurt?" Martouf asked, alarmed.

"No, but there is now a hole in the wall where my coffee machine was." She shook her head again. "I told him how to use the remote control linked to it to turn it off. From outside the lab."

Martouf nodded. "Good." He sighed. "Samantha, I, ah, I apologize for the situation we woke up in. I must have... embraced you during the night."

"Given that we were well over on your side of the bed, you have nothing to apologize for," Sam said. "Forget it."

"Thank you." He looked relieved.

Sam pondered briefly if he was relieved she was not angry - or because she did not insist on talking about it. She again wished she knew how he felt for her.

"It's almost 10AM. We'd better get dressed if we want to get any breakfast."

* * *

"What would you like for breakfast?" Sam asked, looking at the menu. "Toast? Corn flakes? What do you eat at home?"

"I usually eat porridge and some fruit and berries for breakfast."

"Um, I think they have oatmeal. Oh, and they also have waffles and pancakes. Would you like that, perhaps?"

"For breakfast?" Martouf looked surprised. "If that is traditional, then I would like to try that, yes. Waffles sounds good."

Sam smiled. "I'll order some waffles for us both, with fruit and berries, and maple syrup. It's good, I assure you."

"It sounds very good." Martouf looked at the menu. "May I have a glass of milk with the waffles?"

The server showed up shortly after and Sam made an order for two servings of waffles, as well as a cup of coffee and a glass of milk.

The food was placed on the table before them some time later, and they dug into it with good appetite.

"You seem to like it?" Sam observed, smiling.

"Very much. Lantash claims it's too sweet, but I assure you, he loves it!" Martouf winked at her, then grimaced as his symbiote yelled at him.

Sam grinned. "He's always like that! I remember one time on Situs III where we had gotten this huge cake, and he kept ranting..." She stopped, a little embarrassed. "Um, that, that wasn't _me_. It was Jolinar who went there with you guys."

Martouf nodded. "Yes - but you are quite correct. Lantash kept complaining about how sweet the cake was, and that we shouldn't eat it - but then he ate a huge slice of it in the middle of the night, when he had woken up and felt hungry."

Sam smiled. "And he claimed he only ate the cake because that was the _only_ thing available without waking up the people we, _you_ were staying with."

Martouf dipped his head, letting Lantash take control - after he had been insisting, and threatening to just grab it, for a while.

"It would seem I am being slandered," Lantash said sternly, using Martouf's voice. "Did either of you think I wasn't listening?" His expression softened and Sam noticed the twinkle in his eyes. "Or did you perhaps forget about my presence?"

Sam laughed. " _Never_ , Lantash!" She put her right hand over his left. "I could never forget about you."

"Good." He smiled. "I suppose I _did_ like that cake."

" _And_ the waffles."

He nodded. "Yes, even with the maple syrup. _Particularly_ with that." He took the glass and drained the last of the milk. "It does not mean I don't think it's really too sweet to be healthy..." He smiled.

"And you're right." Sam drank the last of her coffee. "The reunion doesn't start until 4PM. It's not yet noon. What do you say we take a walk in the city, or maybe the nearby park before we go change for the party?"

"It's an excellent idea." He got up. "Lead the way!"

She smiled, letting her gaze slide over him from the top of his head down to his feet. He was wearing tan khaki pants and a white t-shirt. "I forgot to tell you before, but those clothes really suit you well." She rose from her chair.

"Thank you, Samantha." He smiled at her as he took in her appearance, clearly enjoying the sight of her in jeans and a small top. "I very much like what you are wearing as well."


	9. Exploration

"There are several small stores on this street, would you like to see some of what is sold here? I mean, I know I took you to the mall and the supermarket in Colorado Springs, but..." Sam shrugged. "These are different, I guess."

"I am very interested in learning as much as possible about your world, Samantha. I am sure I will find it fascinating to visit these stores."

"Okay." She smiled. "Then why don't we start with that one?" She pointed to a small shop selling antiquities, old books, and various curios. "It might be fun."

They walked up to the store front and looked through the windows.

"They certainly have a great many different items," Martouf remarked. "It resembles some of the shops I have seen on the larger markets on for instance Shorren, or Nirra. I can take you there some time if you would like?"

"I might. It sounds interesting. Do they sell, ah..." She lowered her voice. "...alien tech too?"

"Rarely. It is generally only the Goa'uld, and a few other races who have any kind of advanced technology." He smiled. "And Goa'uld technology isn't alien. Well, to me, at least."

She smiled. "Of course not. Come, let's go inside. I can pay for you if you see something you'd like? As a souvenir, I mean. Something to remember this trip by."

"I assure you, I will never forget it, but I will tell you if I see something that I would like to take back with me."

They spent some time looking at the various things, and Sam ended up finding a folding chess set where the pieces could be stored inside. The box was made from wood, with the inlaid board made from marble. The pieces were carved from marble and onyx, and surprisingly everything was whole, and no parts were missing.

"Do you know the game?" Sam asked. "Chess?"

"Your father has introduced me to it, so I have tried it a few times. Not very successfully, though." He looked rueful. "Lantash says a similar game is played on some worlds, but it is not a game anyone among the Tok'ra usually plays. We do have many other games, though."

"My dad is a great chess player, but I can beat him! I'll teach you if you want to play some time? In return you can show me some of the games the Tok'ra play."

Martouf nodded. "That is, as your father has taught me to say, a deal."

"Great! So, did you find anything you'd like?"

"I found this book. It is about the history of science on your world. I thought it might be educational."

"Well, I suspect that it might not be very accurate, and it definitely is not up to date, but yeah, it's probably a good introduction. I can give you something more recent later, if you want."

"I would like that. I would also like to learn more about your world, your people, the history of this world..."

Sam laughed. "Do you even have time to read all that? With your busy, ah, _schedule_ I mean."

He frowned. "Busy schedule?"

"You have a lot of work to do usually. Missions and such."

He nodded. "Ah. Yes, my people do not have much spare time, but we do have some. Everyone needs to relax from time to time, and I would very much like to spend some of the time learning about your culture and your world, Samantha." He caught her gaze and held it. "Even more, I would like to learn about you, and your life - and spend time with you. Lantash and I are very much enjoying this time with you, and we hope the future holds many more opportunities for us to meet."

She smiled warmly at him. "So do I, Martouf. Very much."

They stood like that for a few moments, looking into each others eyes, until they were interrupted when the door chimed as another customer entered.

Blushing a little, Sam gave Martouf a sheepish smile, then took the book and the chess set to the counter to pay for it. Martouf followed, a happy smile on his face.

* * *

They had looked at a couple other stores, including one that sold high-quality chocolate. There they had bought a small box with several different kinds and gone to the nearby park to share it.

"That looks like a good place," Sam said, pointing to a bench in a somewhat secluded corner of the park. "No one will hear us, even if we should say something, ah, secret."

Martouf smiled. "Good - and I look forward to tasting Tau'ri chocolate. I have only ever tried the dark kind of chocolate, never the light one you call milk chocolate, nor the white one."

"You have chocolate among the Tok'ra?" Sam asked, as they walked over to the bench and sat down.

"We do, both used in confection, cakes, and as a hot drink. Jacob tells me it is the same here. Several planets produce chocolate, but the best comes from a world called Ix'thul."

Sam nodded. "I'll have to try it some time." She opened the box of filled chocolates and held it out to him. "Pick one."

"Thank you." Martouf took one of the white pieces and carefully bit into it. The filling was fortunately solid in that one, so nothing spilled from it.

"What do you think?"

He frowned. "It's very sweet and creamy, and doesn't taste like chocolate at all."

"I think it's mostly cocoa butter, milk, and sugar."

He nodded. "I do like it, but I think I prefer the darker, somewhat more bitter type of chocolate." He ate the rest of the piece.

Sam laughed. "So do I. Try one of the milk chocolate ones."

He smiled and picked one. When he bit into it the caramel inside leaked out over his fingers. "Ah." He quickly put the rest of the candy in the mouth and licked at his fingers. "Very good - and sticky!" He grinned.

Sam smiled and thought he looked absolutely adorable. "You still got some on your cheek."

She wiped it off and Martouf immediately leaned in and licked it off her finger, making her gasp.

"Sorry," he said, though his expression was not really bashful, in fact it was more mischievous. "So, which ones do you like best?"

"Ah, I like the milk chocolates filled with caramel, like you just had, and the dark chocolate ones with mint." She pointed at the piece. "Also dark chocolate with orange crisp." She pointed at another. "And several others."

She picked up a piece of the chocolate and popped it into her mouth, eating it slowly and clearly relishing it.

"There is only one of the chocolate-mint ones." Martouf dipped his head.

"Would you care to share?" Lantash asked, not bothering to hide the distortion in his voice, since they were alone. He quickly picked up the confection and bit into it, then held out half to Sam, a cheeky grin on his face.

Sam raised an eyebrow, then made a decision. "Certainly!" She winked at him and leaned forward to take the chocolate from his fingers, holding his gaze the whole time. Instead of just plucking it neatly from his fingers, she took his fingers into her mouth, and slowly withdrew, letting her lips slide against his them.

He made an audible gasp, and did not move his gaze from her as she slowly ate the piece of chocolate, then licked her lips.

He took the box from her and put it down on the bench beside her, then grabbed both her hands and spoke hoarsely. "Samantha, since we're pretending to be a couple for the reunion, we should kiss."

"Kiss?" She asked, feigning ignorance. "Why?"

His eyes twinkled. "So they don't think we are pretending..."

"Mmm, that makes sense." She nodded, a mock serious expression on her face. "We should probably kiss."

" _Definitely_ ," Lantash said, entwining his fingers with hers and pulling her to him.

He looked at her for a moment, their faces only inches apart, before he closed the last distance and touched his lips to hers in a soft kiss.

Sam responded, closing her eyes as she leaned into the kiss, moving her mouth slowly against his. Lantash ran his tongue over her lips, pushing against them. She opened her mouth, more than happy to let him deepen the kiss.

When they finally pulled apart, they were both breathing heavy. Sam felt dizzy, as much from the intensity of the kiss, as from the lack of air. She looked into Lantash's eyes, noticing how dark his otherwise pale eyes had become. She smiled, pleased with his reaction.

He smiled back, then dipped his head briefly and gave Martouf control. He did not waste many seconds, but immediately pulled Sam in for another kiss, no less passionate than the one she had shared with his symbiote.

He slowly let go of her, a soft smile on his lips. "I very much look forward to being your, ah, _date_ tonight."

Sam felt her cheeks redden. "Um, so do I - and we should probably be getting back to the hotel so we have time to take a shower and get changed, if we want to be on time."

She took a piece of the chocolate and held it between her lips, then pressed her mouth to Martouf's, pushing half of the confection in between his lips, sharing it this way. He returned the kiss, then pulled back, licking his lips.

His eyes flashed as Lantash again took control. "You are _teasing_ us, Samantha." He grabbed her hand and caressed it. " _Tempting_ us." He looked hungrily at her.

She felt her heart beat faster and swallowed hard. "You don't seem to be complaining." She really just wanted to keep kissing him until they forgot where they were. With some difficulty she forced her thoughts in a different direction. She got up and pulled him along. "Come - and remember we're out in public. This place was pretty secluded, but no eyeflashes or flanged voices until we're alone!"

"Yes, Samantha," Lantash said, grinning. He bowed his head, giving Martouf control before they followed her.


	10. Preparations

As soon as Sam had closed the door to their hotel room, Martouf took her hands in his and pulled her close, kissing her. The kiss started out soft and gentle, but quickly grew in intensity.

Sam embraced Martouf and kissed him deeply, sliding a hand to his neck. Reacting to a memory from Jolinar, and the movement she sensed under the skin, she caressed him, finding the exact spots where Lantash could be best stimulated.

Martouf made a hoarse sound and pushed her up against the wall, starting to tear at her clothing. Sam moaned deeply and continued pleasuring Lantash - and thus his host as well.

At the back of her head she knew that they did not have time for this. Breathing heavily and with her heart beating like crazy, she forced herself to push Martouf away.

"Samantha?" he asked, arousal mingling with worry on his face. "Did I do something wrong?" He got a crestfallen expression.

" _No_ , Martouf! No, not at all. It's just... we _really_ need to get ready for the party."

He took a deep breath and nodded. "You're right. I apologize."

Sam smiled and gave him a quick kiss. "Don't. You have nothing to apologize for." She walked over to her bag and found the clothes she was going to wear - picking some of the sexy lingerie she had brought as well. "I'll be quick!" She disappeared into the bathroom.

She appeared again about half an hour later, newly showered and wearing the new blue dress.

Martouf dropped the shirt he had been holding and just looked at her, his mouth slightly agape.

He slowly looked at her from top to bottom, then down over her again. The dress was a wonderful blue colour, and fell almost to her ankles, but leaving her matching high-heel shoes mostly visible. It had spaghetti straps, a plunging v-neck, and a long slit running all the way to her upper left thigh.

Eventually Martouf's eyes flashed as Lantash took control. He smiled at her, and continued to ogle her, completely shameless. "You are _stunning_ , Samantha!"

Sam smiled. "Thank you, Lantash."

He picked up the shirt Martouf had dropped, along with the other pieces of clothing he was going to wear. "I better dress before I come out here again - or else we may never get to the reunion tonight at all." He gave Sam a quick kiss and a naughty grin as he passed her on the way to the bathroom.

She looked after him, slightly dazed. This was all happening so quickly. However, she was very much looking forward to tonight, when they returned from the reunion. In fact, she seriously considered skipping that part all together and just staying in the hotel room with Martouf and Lantash.

* * *

Sam was idly watching a TV program when Martouf/Lantash exited the bathroom. She turned around, and immediately smiled widely when she saw him.

"Wow! You look fantastic!" she exclaimed, openly admired him. The dark suit fitted him like it was made for him, and the white dress shirt was just _perfect_.

"Thank you, Samantha." Martouf looked pleased. "I must admit your version of 'nice clothing' is very different from what I have seen before. Particularly _this_." He held up the tie. "Is this _really_ necessary?"

"Well, I guess it's not _absolutely_ necessary, but we were told to dress fairly formal, so if you don't mind..."

"No problem, Samantha." He sighed softly. "However, will you help me put it on? I do not seem to be able to do it correctly, despite you showing me when we had bought it."

"Sure, let me do it."

Sam held out her hand, and he gave her the tie. She put it around his neck, and deftly tied it.

"You're very good at that."

"Lots of experience. You have to wear ties with dress uniforms for all sorts of formal or semi-formal situations."

"I am sorry to hear that. For your sake, I mean. It is uncomfortable."

Sam nodded. "You get used to it." She hesitated. "It doesn't hurt Lantash in any way, does it?"

Martouf shook his head. "No, it does not. It is merely an unpleasant sensation - for both of us."

"You look good in it, though." Sam smiled and gave him a light kiss on the cheek, then grinned and rubbed the lipstick off. "Sorry."

He sat down on the bed to put on socks and shoes. He then went to his bag, from which he withdrew a small bag. The one he had brought from the Tok'ra.

"I have something for you, Samantha." He smiled mysteriously.

"For me? What is it?" she asked, curious.

"You never wear any jewelry - and you haven't brought any now, so I hope this is not unwelcome." He looked concerned, and held up a necklace.

"Oh, it is _beautiful_!" Sam exclaimed, stepping closer. "I didn't bring any jewelry because I forgot about it. I don't wear any normally, because of my work, but I do wear it for special occasions."

She touched the pendant of the gold necklace he was holding. It was a fairly large sapphire, held in a sort of cage made by thin gold strands.

"I choose it because the colour of the stone made me think of your eyes," Martouf said. "Though your eyes are so much more beautiful."

"Thanks." Sam blushed. "It is gorgeous. The necklace is gorgeous - but you shouldn't give me something so expensive."

Martouf looked confused. "Why not? You like it, and I want to give it to you. The Tok'ra have no shortage of funds, if that is your concern. We often find gems and various valuable metals with our tunnel crystals. We have all the jewelry we could ever need - and we use a lot, whenever we go undercover as Goa'uld."

"Okay. In that case - thank you." She smiled at him.

"Then will you let me put it on you now?" Martouf asked, opening the clasp of the necklace. "I believe it would look good together with your dress."

She nodded. "I'd like that."

She turned and stood before a mirror, and Martouf stepped up behind her and hanged the necklace around her neck, closing the clasp.

"It does look good on you, Samantha." He kissed her neck. "Very good."

She looked at her reflection in the mirror. "It's very beautiful, and it matches the rest of the outfit perfectly. Thank you." She turned and gave him a kiss.

He smiled, and returned the kiss. "I have some matching earrings for you as well." He picked them up from the small bag and held out his hand with the jewelry on the palm.

Sam smiled and took them. "Wow, they're very nice!"

She studied the delicate work, and the small sapphires. She put them on and again looked in the mirror. The jewelry looked _perfect_ together with the dress.

"You are so beautiful, Samantha." Martouf looked at her, unable to stop himself from staring at the wide expansion of cleavage, with the pendant of the necklace calling even more attention to it. He let his gaze slide to her dress, which hugged her body in an extremely flattering way, and to the long slit that showed the side of her leg. He swallowed. "Very, very attractive."

Sam felt herself blush under his intense gaze. "Um, thank you. Listen, we need to get going. The cab is probably waiting."

"Cab?" Martouf wondered, shaking himself from his reverie.

"Taxicab - or taxi or cab. A vehicle for hire," Sam explained.

He looked confused. "Did you not say the vehicle we rented in the... airport would remain available for our use until we return to Colorado Springs?"

Sam nodded. "Yes, but this is a vehicle for hire with a _driver_. He - or she - will drive us to the reunion and then when we wish to return we will call for another one."

"I see... forgive me for still being bewildered... the reason you cannot drive yourself is that for some reason that is not done in situations such as this?"

Sam laughed. "The reason is that I'd like to be able to drink a glass or two of wine - or some other alcohol, and that's not a good idea when you are going to drive. It's illegal - and it could be very dangerous as alcohol affects your judgement and balance - and such."

"It does, and I am a fool for not realizing this. Tok'ra are very resistant to the effects of alcohol, but humans are not, and I should have remembered that." Martouf looked bashful.

"Don't worry about it," Sam said, taking his hand and squeezing it. "Come - the taxi is waiting."


	11. The High School

The taxi stopped at Sam's old high school, and she and Martouf/Lantash got out.

"This was where I went to school back then," Sam said. "The celebration is held in a big ballroom that belongs to the High School. Which I think is pretty unusual to do - a ballroom at a hotel is more common."

"I am quite pleased that it is at your former school, Samantha. This means I get to see some part of your past."

Sam smiled, a little ruefully. "Yeah..."

He frowned. "Is something the matter, Samantha?"

She shook her head. "No, no it's just... well, it was a long time ago, and I was a different person back then. I was very young, and, well, I didn't get along so well with the others."

"I understand. It is often a regrettable part of life in schools. I experienced the same at some point when I was a child."

"I know it is..." She sighed, still caught up in the feelings she had felt then.

He looked at her, and took her hands. "Samantha, remember that you are not in the same situation now, nor, as you just said, are you the same person any longer. You are very intelligent, kind, and confident. You are a competent scientist, and a skilled warrior. On top of that your are _beautiful_. You have _no_ reason to feel inferior to _anyone_."

Sam smiled. "Thank you, Martouf."

They went up to the door, where several others were arriving as well. One of the women, a redhead with a very small green dress, was sitting at the table. She was looking at Sam, and then at Martouf/Lantash, whom she sent an inviting smile. "Um..." She looked down at the list of names, then up again. "I am sure I should be able to remember someone like you, so you can't be an alumni?"

"My name is Martouf... Lantash," Martouf said. Not knowing the word alumni, he carefully added. "I did not go to your High School."

"I'm Samantha Carter... hello _Wanda_ ," Sam said, quickly. "Martouf is my..." she wavered on what to say, then made a decision. "...fiancé."

"I see. Sam Carter." The woman called Wanda looked somewhat less pleased than before. She found the name on the list and made a mark beside it, and also in the '+1' box. "Write your names on these - don't worry, the glue won't damage clothing." She handed them two labels, and two marker pens.

Sam wrote 'Sam' on hers, and Martouf carefully wrote 'Martouf Lantash' on his. They then put the name tags on their clothes.

The other woman at the table looked up at Sam and Martouf. "Welcome, I'm Jackie."

"I remember," Sam said, smiling a little at the dark haired woman, who was wearing a silvery, body-hugging dress. She had decided to try and be friendly, despite Jackie and Wanda being the two people she had the worst memories of from High School. "Thanks."

"Fiancé, huh? So, how long have you guys been together?" Jackie asked, giving Martouf a _very_ interested look.

"Ah, we met... a bit more than a year and a half ago," Sam said.

Martouf smiled and put an arm around her and pulled her to him, giving her a kiss. "We are very happy."

"That's, that's good for you," Wanda managed.

"There's hors d'oeuvres and a welcome drink just inside," Jackie said, before turning to the next person arriving.

Sam and Martouf/Lantash went inside, and to the table, where several people were already standing and talking.

"Hi," Sam said.

The others turned to look at her, and then Martouf, reading their name tags.

"Hi, Sam!" said one of the men, with brown curly hair and wearing a light blue suit. "Long time no see!"

Sam nodded, smiling a little. "Yes, a very long time, Nick." She shook hands with him, then turned to Martouf. "This is Martouf. Nick was one of the nerds - like I was." She spotted a dark-skinned woman in a gorgeous red dress. "And Tanya! _Hey_!"

Tanya turned towards them and smiled widely. " _Sam_! You came! I would have taken any bet you wouldn't!"

"Yeah, well... I _did_ consider not to." Sam grinned. "Meet Martouf. Martouf, meet Tanya. She, Nick, and myself were the class nerds."

"Hello, Tanya - and Nick." Martouf gave them both one of his charming smiles. "I am pleased to meet some of Samantha's friends from her childhood, though I am unfamiliar with the term 'nerd'."

"That's, eh, that's someone who's very knowledgeable in some fields, but, well, lacks social skills, I guess," Sam tried to explain. "Um, Martouf isn't from the US."

"Yeah, we guessed that!" a blond woman with a black dress said. She winked at Martouf. "Hi, I'm Jill. So, where _are_ you from? I never heard a name like Martouf."

"I... am not at liberty to say," Martouf told her, carefully.

"I'm in the Air Force and I met Martouf on a mission," Sam explained hurriedly. "His people are allied with us, but it's not public. Yet. So he's not allowed to say. He's here as, as a liaison right now," she said, hoping that would make them happy.

"Ohh, how _mysterious_!" Jill exclaimed.

"So you _did_ end up in the Air Force, just like your old man." Nick nodded. "I told ya!"

Sam rolled her eyes. "Right. Well, I did, but from how I felt about it back then, no one could have known."

Martouf put an arm around Sam again and gave her a squeeze. "I am extremely happy that she did, or I would most likely never have met her. My life would have been lacking without her."

"So romantic! Why don't you ever say things like that, Nick?" Tanya asked, elbowing the man. "By the way, Nick and I are together, if you didn't know."

Sam laughed. "I'm not surprised, given how you guys were always together back then."

She picked up a plate and began looking at the various bite-sized snacks.

Martouf did as she, and studied the various types of food, taking one here or there when he saw something that looked interesting.

They were each given a glass of some sort of punch, which was served as the welcome drink.

"It's fairly strongly alcoholic," Martouf said, when they stood in a corner some distance from the others, assuring them at least relative privacy.

"I'm not surprised, though I'd thought it was a bit too early to spike the drink. James probably mixed it - it would be his style."

"James?"

"Another one of the people I went to class with."

"I know no one here, and I almost caused you to get in trouble before, when I asked about a word I should have known." He looked unhappy. "I am sorry I am not a better 'date'."

"You're a wonderful date, and easily the most attractive man in here," Sam told him, smiling at him.

Martouf smiled back. The corner of the room where they stood had not table or chairs, but there was a low counter which served nicely as both.

The room was quite large, and while there were many people, most were located near the table with the hors d'oeuvres. Scattered around it stood several small, round, high tables, which you could place your food on while eating.

In the other half of the room was a long dinner table with chairs around it, waiting for later when dinner would be served. The table was covered with a white tablecloth, and flower pots were placed here and there. By each seat was placed a picture of the person as they had looked at graduation from High School, and if they had brought a date, that seat had an identical picture but with an added '+1' written below.

The room was festively decorated, with ribbons and balloons in many colours, and a large banner which proclaimed 'Welcome home, class of 1985'.

On the walls were placed blown-up pictures of the students from back then, together with pictures of popstars and a few movie posters from 1985.

Currently the theme from 'Miami Vice' was playing in the background, but earlier there had been music by 'a-ha', 'Wham!', 'Madonna', and 'Duran Duran'.

It was clear the organizers had gone to great lengths to keep a theme for the celebration.

"Lantash wants to know something - and I must admit I am rather curious myself," Martouf said, picking up his glass and taking a drink from it.

"Yes?"

"Isn't a fiancé something different than a 'date'?" His expression more than hinted that he knew.

"Not necessarily... but yeah. Fiancé means someone you're going to marry - which I suspect you know." She felt her cheeks redden. "I just, ah, needed to say something to shut up Wanda and Jackie. Sorry about that."

"You have nothing to apologize for. We do not mind being your fiancé."

Sam looked at his expression, and she more than suspected he meant for real. She had no idea what to answer, since the thought was both attractive and terrifying.

"Um, that's, that's good." She held up her glass. "Cheers."

"Cheers." He ate a canapé. "Do you know what these are? They are delicious." He held up another one, similar to the one he had just eaten.

"Smoked salmon and some sort of cream cheese, I think, on some sort of thin bread roll. Did you try the stuffed mushrooms?"

"I did, they were quite good as well." Martouf stuffed the last piece of food in his mouth. "I believe I shall go and get some of those chicken skewers, and perhaps something else."

Sam laughed. "I'm glad you like the food. Save some appetite for the dinner, though!"

"Don't worry, Lantash can speed up my metabolism," he told her, almost whispering in her ear. He gave her a kiss before he left to get more food.


	12. Interactions

About an hour and a half later, it was time to sit down for the dinner. Sam had talked to several of her former classmates, and found most of them more agreeable than she had back then. The only exceptions had been Wanda, Jackie, and a couple others who had been hanging with them back in High School.

"You really look good Sam," James told her, winking at her. "Very nice dress - I mean, like _wow_. Didn't think I'd see you in something like that. Care to dance later?"

Sam rolled her eyes at him. "You spiked the welcome drink and then had too much of it yourself. I'm here with Martouf. Go back to your date - I think she misses you."

He shrugged, still smiling. "Okay. You don't know what you're missing, though."

Sam shook her head as the man left. "He hasn't changed. And no, I _didn't_ date him - or anyone else from my class, so you don't need to worry."

"It would be none of my business if you did. We had not even met then. Why would you think it would concern me?" Martouf looked confused. "Would the men of your world blame you for that?"

"Some might. I was engaged to an idiot who would. Anyway, I agree with you."

Martouf nodded. "I am sorry you had an unpleasant experience, and that he did not give you the respect you deserve. I hope he at least brought you satisfaction."

" _Satisfaction_?" Sam looked at him. "You mean _sexually_?" She snorted. "I didn't sleep with him. He claimed he wanted to wait until we were married, and at the time I found it romantic. Afterwards I think it was probably because he couldn't get it up. You know, that he couldn't... _perform_."

"I understand the euphemism. I have learned that your people are somewhat reluctant to talk about anything related to mating."

"More than the Tok'ra, yeah, that's for sure, if I remember correctly from Jolinar." She smiled. "Anyway, his name was Jonas Hanson. The guy I was engaged to, I mean. He's dead. Killed offworld after setting himself up as a god and trying to work the population to death," she explained, keeping her voice down. She grimaced.

"Had he been taken over by a Goa'uld?" Martouf wondered.

Sam shook her head. "No, he was just nuts. _Crazy_. I mean, he could be charming, but he'd always been a bit... well, I don't know. Too many years of black ops, I guess."

"Black ops?"

"Secret undercover work, covert operations. Sanctioned by the government or military, but if it should be discovered, they would disavow them. Completely deny any involvement. Usually they'd do things that the general population wouldn't approve of, or was even against international agreements. Sometimes things that the people on the mission might not have approved of themselves either."

"I understand. Undercover work can be... _stressful_ , and that is without the added problems of doing it without support. If it was also something you did not completely believe in, then I can well imagine they would go insane, particularly if they tried to rationalize it to themselves."

"You understand better than I'd have thought - though I shouldn't be surprised, I guess." Sam sighed. "Never mind. Let's not talk about this right now. So, did you have anyone back where you came from, I mean, before you became a host?"

Martouf shook his head. "No. I mean, I think I found the neighbors daughter _fetching_ , but she wasn't particularly interested in me. I was young and somewhat awkward. I went to the university to study science, several years early. I would probably have fit into your little group quite well back then."

Sam grinned. "You very well might."

"Of course, my life soon changed. I was, barely 17 of your years when my planet was again subjugated by the Goa'uld. I became a host to Lantash mere days after that."

"I'm sorry about that. That your planet was subjugated, I mean. Not about you becoming host to Lantash."

"That is the only thing about all that which I am happy about. I cannot now fathom how I could _ever_ live without him. He is my best and closest friend." He smiled warmly.

"I know. I must admit I sometimes envy you that relationship." Sam smiled at him, a little sadly, thinking of Jolinar.

Martouf nodded. "I am sorry about the experience you had with Jolinar." After a moment, he asked, "your fiancé was killed while you were working on the Stargate project?"

"Yes, but he wasn't my fiancé then. Hadn't been for several years. I broke it off because he had become too controlling."

"Good. I hope you found someone instead who could appreciate you, and respect you." He hesitated. "Samantha, I have not asked, and I realize I should have... are you currently, ah, _involved_ with someone else?"

"Of course not! If I were I wouldn't have kissed you like that, or, or, you know!" Sam said, harsher than she meant to. "How could you _think_ that?"

"I apologize. I did not think that was so. It is merely that our cultures are quite different, and I know very little about yours. I did not want to presume." He smiled.

Sam took a deep breath. "Right. Sorry for flying off like that. Well, I'm not with anyone, and I haven't been with anyone - except that I was engaged that time."

"You have never had a lover?" Martouf looked surprised.

"No. Laugh all you want, but no. I haven't even had a one night stand. I'm completely inexperienced." She looked unhappy.

"That is considered bad? That you have never mated?"

"Yes. Well, I suppose that depends, but generally it's a bit embarrassing. Not something I'd want my friends to know."

"Why? Why would the number of lovers you have had matter?"

"I guess it doesn't, but people are stupid sometimes."

"The Tok'ra do not care about something like that, and neither did the people of my homeworld. If you wish to take your pleasure with one, or many, or no one - it is your business, and no one elses. If you enjoy mating, it is common among those Tok'ra who do not have a mate, to seek pleasure with each other."

"Very sensible. I wish my people was more like that." She sighed. "So, who do you 'seek pleasure' with?"

Martouf smiled. "I was always mated to Rosha and Jolinar, and afterwards," his smile disappeared. "Afterwards I grieved."

"I'm sorry," Sam said, taking his hand.

"Thank you." He looked at her, with a somber expression. "I will always love Rosha and Jolinar, but I have mourned for them and are now able to remember the good times."

"That's good," Sam said. "That, that you have moved on, I mean."

He nodded. "Samantha, I have grown very fond of you." He pulled her closer. "Very, _very_ fond of you." he kissed her. "More than that, I..."

He was interrupted by a cheerful female voice. "Come on you two lovebirds! You can't stay in a corner and whisper to each other all night. Dinner is served!"

Sam and Martouf turned to see Jill - and then the tables where everyone else was sitting, waiting.

"Oops, _sorry_!" Sam exclaimed, blushing.

"My apologies," Martouf added.

They hurried to their assigned seats.

"Okay, it looks like we're all here now," Jackie said, sending Sam a reproachful look. "Before the food is served, there are a few of us that have put together a little presentation. Well, it's mostly a slideshow with some of the many funny pictures we've found from back then. We thought that would be funnier than the usual speeches, but if anyone have anything they wanna say afterwards, then they're very welcome, of course."

Someone turned out the light, and activated a projector focused on a screen behind the end of the table, where Jackie had been standing a moment ago.

Sam groaned, and mumbled in a low voice, "Why did they have to do this?"

Martouf looked at her with concern. "Samantha? Is there a problem?"

She sighed and shook her head. "No, just a high risk of pictures of me looking like a dork."

He smiled. "I do not know the word, but from the content I assume it is not a good thing. I cannot believe that would be so. I am certain you would be adorable in any pictures."

Sam scoffed. "Just wait and see."

Bruce Springsteen's 'Born in the USA' began to play at the same time as the first picture appeared on the screen. It showed all of Sam's class, seated at their tables on one of the first days. Sam was sitting in one of the front seats, wearing a colourful knitted sweater and reading a book. She had pigtails and looked very young - which she was, given that she had started High School several years before the others.

Sam made another soft groan and resigned herself to an unspecified amount of time being forced to watch pictures of herself and her classmates from a time she did not really want to remember.

* * *

"And that was the last picture," Jackie said, motioning at the person running the projector to turn it off.

Sam breathed a deep sigh of relief as the picture of her entire class on the day of their graduation disappeared.

Martouf smiled softly at her, and spoke in a low voice. "I found it a very interesting experience, and I very much enjoyed this lovely look at your past. You were an adorable child, and you have no reason to be ashamed of anything."

She smiled at him, and whispered. "Thank you. I just don't like being reminded of that time of my life, you know?"

"I am aware, but since we are here at the reunion, you cannot well avoid it. Several of your former classmates seems to have been good friends, and genuinely fond of you. Focus on those, and forget about the others."

"It's good advice," Sam agreed, nodding slowly. She sighed, angry at herself for her self-doubt - something she never usually suffered from.

"There were those in my school that I would also prefer never to meet again," Martouf admitted. "Of course, all things considered, that is unlikely to happen," he added sardonically.

The light had come back on and the food was being brought to the table.

"Why is that unlikely to happen?" Jill asked. "Sorry, I heard the very last part of your conversation." She smiled apologetically.

Martouf was sitting between Sam and Jill, and now threw a quick look at Sam, unsure how to answer. "Ah, they're no longer alive. At least as far as I know."

"Why? What happened?" Jill asked, concerned.

Martouf took a deep breath, and listened to Lantash's suggestion that he tell the truth - or rather some variation of it. "When I was about 17 years old, my p... _country_ was attacked by an enemy, who came to retake what they had abandoned many centuries earlier. A great many people were killed, and the city I lived in was heavily bombarded. When I fled I saw very few who were still alive."

"Oh, my god!" Jill exclaimed, a look of shock on her face. "What did you do?"

"I joined a, a _resistance_ movement."

"What about your family? Your parents?" Jill asked.

"My parents were both killed. My sister was captured, and remains in slavery, though as far as I know, she is still alive."

Sam just groaned softly. "Martouf..."

"I apologize." He looked bashful. "I am not allowed to speak of my past."

"But why?" Jill exclaimed.

"His people, well, the resistance movement at least, are allied with us. Secretly."

"Our enemies are their, I mean your, enemies," Martouf said.

"And that's how you guys met." Jill shook her head, incredulous.

"Yes, Samantha and her people met my people when they brought us the information that one of our warriors, my wife, had been killed."

"Your _wife_ was killed too! You poor, poor man!"

Sam made a pained sound, and Martouf quickly added, "I have said too much. Please, let us speak of something else."

Plates with food was placed before them, bringing a much-needed excuse to change the topic.

"Red or white wine?" a server asked Martouf.

Martouf looked at the food on his plate, and considered what would be most suited - and then what the Tau'ri might find most suited.

Lantash suggested that since they had no way of knowing what the local preference might be, they should go with what they thought they would like best themselves. Since they had been told the meat was from some sort of deer, red wine might be best.

"I... I'd like the red wine," Martouf told the server, who immediately poured the wine in his glass, before continuing to the next person.

"You're in the Air Force now, Sam, right?" a woman sitting across from them, asked.

"Yeah, I am," Sam confirmed. "What about you, Katie?"

"I'm the editor of a small journal called 'The Real Truth'."

"Uh, I'm sorry, but I've never heard of it," Sam said, warily.

"You should. Among other things, we're exposing the lies of the Air Force - and various other governmental agencies," Katie said. She turned towards Martouf. "You do know that the Air Force is collaborating with aliens?"

" _Aliens_?" Martouf asked, confused.

Katie nodded. "You know, extra terrestrials."

"Ah. I..." Martouf hesitated.

"Really, Katie? _Conspiracy_ theories?" Sam asked, before Martouf could say anything further. "You don't mean that."

"You're denying that the Air Force is involved in various covert affairs? Many of which are kept secret for the population?"

"Not at all. That's necessarily the case for all branches of the military, everywhere."

"Don't be obtuse! You know what I mean! You _can't_ be ignorant of the dealings the Air Force has with aliens! They're experimenting with alien technology as well - some of which they have gotten from those aliens!"

"Really? Alien technology! _Wow_!"

Martouf was studying them, equal amounts of puzzlement and worry on his face. "You have proof of this?" he asked Katie.

"No, she doesn't. It's just stories some people like to spread," Sam said.

Katie looked offended. "I am not the only one who believes."

"Maybe not, but that just goes to prove there's plenty of crazies," Jill told her. "Stop bothering Sam and her fiancé."

"Hmph," Katie said, but picked up her fork and started eating.

Sam let out a breath of relief, and took a long drink from her glass.

Martouf and Lantash were very relieved as well. Focusing his attention back on the food, Martouf cut a piece of the venison and speared it with his fork, popping it into his mouth. "This is very good. The sauce in particular is delicious," he told Sam.

She nodded, happy to get something else to talk about. "The wine is good too." She held up her glass to him, then the others nearby. "Cheers."

They cheered each other and drank, before returning to enjoy their food. The discussions after that remained as small-talk.


	13. Partying

"If you'll help moving the furniture back against the walls, we can get ready to dance quicker!" Wanda said into the microphone.

Jackie leaned in and added, "We've got some _great_ music from back then, so prepare for a nostalgic trip to the eighties!"

People cheered loudly, and quickly began moving the furniture aside, clearing the dance floor.

"Two drinks are included in the price you've paid - use the tickets that you got at the bar! Oh, and the bar will be open all night, selling quality booze cheaply!" Wanda grinned, having clearly already partaken.

* * *

"What does these pictures signify? I don't mean the big version of the class photos, but the others. The big colourful ones with text," Martouf asked, when they had finished moving the furniture and was waiting for the music to start.

"It's movie posters, and posters of various popstars and rockstars," Sam explained. "Um, I guess that didn't make sense, but movie posters are sort of an advertisement for the movie - and also pretty popular to have as decoration if you liked a certain movie."

"What are 'popstars' and 'rockstars'? It shows people in... unusual clothing, not celestial bodies."

Sam laughed. "Here, a star can also mean someone who is really great at something - or really popular. In this case popular players of the two types of music called 'pop' and 'rock'."

"I see." Martouf frowned, and clearly did not completely understand. He looked at some of the movie posters. "What does 'Back to the Future' mean? I did not think your people had perfected time travel."

"We haven't! It's the title of a movie. Fiction, but about time travel. It's a comedy."

Martouf nodded and looked at another poster. "That person reminds me of someone..."

"MacGyver? It was an action-adventure series. I remember watching some of it."

"He resembles Colonel O'Neill somewhat."

"You think so?" Sam looked at the picture. "You're right, he does!" She laughed. "Perhaps it's his long lost brother!"

"O'Neill has a missing brother?"

"No - well, not that I know. It's just something you say."

Martouf nodded. "I have a lost brother."

" _What_?"

"My twin brother. He disappeared when we were barely two years of age."

"Oh, that's horrible! What happened?"

"I was sick from some childhood malady, and so did not go to the... children's care facility where my brother and I were while our mother and father worked. The place was attacked, almost certainly by Jaffa. They abducted all the children, and all the care personnel as well, except for one, who managed to hide."

"I thought your world was free of the..." Sam looked around, and found to her relief no one was near. "...Goa'uld until you were a teenager?"

"It was, but there were infrequent raids."

"I'm so sorry." Sam threw her arms around him and gave him a warm hug.

"It was a long time ago, but thank you." He hugged her back.

While they stood like that, the light in the room was lowered, and music started to play. They slowly let go of each other.

"What are those?" Martouf indicated several glittering, spherical objects, that was now spinning slowly and reflecting the light shone at it. A myriad spots of lights flowed over the walls and floor.

"Those are 'disco balls'. It's a ball with lots of little mirrors, that reflects the light you shine at it - giving the effect you see now. It's just meant as decoration."

"They faintly reminded me of large long-range communication balls at first." Martouf smiled wryly.

* * *

Sam smiled. "I assure you, they're not. Come, let's go get something to drink."

"Class photo! Time to get a class photo - before people start getting too drunk and wandering off!" Jackie told them over the loudspeakers. "Come on, guys! Against the big screen!"

Sam rolled her eyes. "Well, I guess I better get over there, then - they'll probably insist on all of us being in the shot."

"You are the most beautiful woman in here, so the picture would be sadly lacking without you in it," Martouf said, pulling Sam close and giving her a warm kiss. "Do you think you could convince them to take a picture of just you? I would like one."

"Charmer." Sam smiled. "I'd like a picture of you dressed like that too, actually."

"Perhaps we can dress up and have one of your teammates take a picture when we return to Colorado Springs?"

Sam snorted. "I'd never hear the end of it, but I guess I could ask Janet."

She walked over to where the others were lining up, with Martouf following along to watch. Light had now been turned on, flooding the area.

It took fairly long to get everyone to stand in a good position, but finally the photographer for the evening - Jill - was happy.

"Say 'cheese'!" she encouraged.

"Cheese!" everyone said - except a few who insisted on saying the names of various specific cheeses, causing the already fairly drunk people to laugh.

"Try again! I got one good picture, and then one where everyone is laughing like maniacs. Can't have that as our legacy, can we?" Jill instructed.

Another attempt, and finally a success.

"Okay - back to the booze!" James said.

"No, no! Not yet!" Jill told them. "I want a picture of you guys with your dates too! Come on!" she said, when people grumbled.

"Come over here and stand beside me, Martouf!" Sam urged.

"Of course, Samantha," Martouf said, smiling.

Sam put an arm around his waist, and he immediately wrapped an arm around her shoulder in return. He gave her a warm kiss.

"That's the spirit!" Jill grinned and snapped a photo. "Come on, guys! Follow Sam and Martouf's lead! I want some cute photos!" She took several more pictures of them while people started to position themselves.

* * *

Martouf carefully ate a couple of the thin potato chips he had picked up, then tried some of a different kind, which were quite spicy. He then took some that were shaped like little spirals, instead of flakes.

"Do you like it?" Sam asked, smiling.

"Some of them. I like the consistency, and the weird crispiness. The flakes are better than those shaped like spirals. Or those." He pointed to a bowl of cheese puffs.

Sam laughed, and took a long drink from her glass. "They're also pretty fatty and unhealthy. What does, ah, your inner voice tell you?"

"My inner voice?" Martouf raised his eyebrows, then grinned, understanding. "He agrees with you, but he also likes the thin flakes." He picked up a few peanuts and ate them. "And the nuts, or whatever they are."

"Legumes, actually." Sam took some popcorn. "I'm guessing you've never tried anything like any of it?"

"I do recognize the popped _el'ohtl_... I'm sorry, I do not know the word in your language."

"Corn. Or Maize. You've tried popcorn?" She ate a few, then emptied her glass of the drink.

She was not normally the type to eat snack food and get drunk on cocktails, but she was actually having fun at the reunion, something she had not expected.

Of course, Martouf's presence was a big reason for her enjoying herself, she knew that.

"Yes, during a short mission to the realm of Cinteotl. They had these... _popcorn_."

"Interesting. Any other types of snack your people eat? Snacks, you know, small bite-sized foods."

"Cookies. Fruit, like grapes and cherries. Nuts and dried fruit. Some also like small hard-baked pieces of a type of bread made out of... maize. In Goa'uld they are called cal'totopo'chtl." Martouf went back to the long table by the bar, with many bowls of different snacks, and picked up a few tortilla chips. "They resemble these somewhat."

"Ah, makes sense." She leaned in and gave Martouf a kiss. "Relax and enjoy yourself! You're way too unaffected by the alcohol!" She giggled.

He raised an eyebrow. "And you are getting drunk. He made sure to check no one was nearby before he whispered in her ear, "You are forgetting, I may look human, but I am not. Lantash is very good at filtering out alcohol and at neutralizing it. We would need to drink a very large amount to be affected."

"Well, tell him not to! I don't want to be the only one who is drunk!" Sam pouted a little.

"You are not. Most people in here seems to be getting fairly intoxicated," Martouf observed sardonically.

"You know what I mean!" Sam playfully hit him over the shoulder.

Martouf raised an eyebrow and smiled at her, amused. He discussed the situation with Lantash, since he did not feel it would be prudent to become drunk among strangers, and perhaps risk saying or doing something that proved him an alien. On the other hand he very much wanted to make Samantha happy.

Lantash agreed with him, but thought getting a little 'tipsy' would probably be harmless - and not to mention fun.

Martouf agreed, and bowed his head to Sam in acquiescence. "In that case I suppose I had better get another drink. Do you have any suggestions?"

* * *

"Care to dance? Or would you like to get more to, to drink first?" Sam asked, feeling happy and silly - and more than a little drunk. She wrapped her arms around Martouf and kissed him.

"Smile!" Jill exclaimed, snapping a photo using the flash, since most of the light had been turned off and only the disco balls and coloured decorative lights were on.

"God!" Sam grumbled. "That's really unpleasant!"

"Sorry!" Jill smiled, clearly not sorry. "I'm the assigned photographer, and I didn't take many pics during the earlier part of the evening, so I'm _totally_ going to do so now. Of everyone!" She grinned, clearly drunk. "Smile?" she asked, raising the camera again.

Martouf made his most charming smile, and Sam could not keep being angry. She smiled as well.

"Okay, take some photos, then!"

Jill took several of Sam and Martouf, including a few where they kissed.

"Thank you, guys! I'll make sure you get copies!" She grinned and went over to surprise some other hapless people with her flash photography.

"Well, what do you say? More alcohol, or dance?" Sam wondered. "Or both. We can _totally_ do both." She grinned, pulling him towards the bar. "And I'm _drunk_!"

"So you are," Martouf observed, smiling. He wrapped his arms around her and gave her a long, passionate kiss. "So am I," he confided. "And, ah, feeling _libidinous_. So is Lantash. I want you so much, Samantha. I am very much looking forward to getting back to the hotel..."

"So do I." She kissed him again, and slipped a hand to his neck, stroking Lantash gently through the skin.

"Samantha..." he murmured, his low voice suddenly the rougher, flanged voice of Lantash. "We look forward to spending the night pleasuring you, beloved." He let one hand slide down her back, down to her butt, which he fondled daringly, lovingly. His other hand he glided up her side, cupping her breast.

Sam moaned softly and swayed towards him, and they kissed again, deeply. Lantash slipped his hand into the slit of her dress, and caressed her thigh.

She pressed herself harder against him, rubbing against the hard bulge in his pants. "I want you too."

Lantash pushed her up against the wall behind her, and kissed her wildly, one hand on her thigh and another sinking into one of her breasts.

"Maybe you guys should get a room?" James suddenly suggested nearby, laughter in his voice.

Sam and Lantash untangled themselves and looked at him. A few other people were nearby, and smiled at them.

"Why did you interrupt us?" Lantash asked, irritated - and thankfully remembering to use Martouf's voice.

"Sorry!?" James grinned and raised his glass to them. "Cheers!" He stumbled away from them, his date hurrying after him and sending Sam and Lantash an apologetic look.

Sam giggled and gave Lantash a kiss on the cheek. "Let's get something to drink. I want one of those cocktails I saw, with fruit and little umbrellas!"

Lantash followed her willingly, and she bought one for them each, handing him one.

"Thank you, Samantha." Lantash tasted it. "This is quite good."

"Very good!" Sam insisted, taking a large gulp. She giggled and picked up a cherry, which she popped into her mouth and ate seductively, looking directly at Lantash.

He did not take his eyes off her, but took a big drink from his glass. He picked up the little umbrella that was stuck into a piece of fruit, and looked at it. "Interesting." He tried to place it in Sam's hair, but it would not stick. "Too bad, I think it would look... cute."

Sam grinned. "You're silly! Besides my hair is too short." She drained the rest of her drink. "I mean silly in the best way possible. Cute, _adorable_!" She giggled and put her glass down on the table, before pulling Lantash close and giving him a passionate kiss, tangling her tongue with his. "Dance?" she suggested in a low voice.

Lantash quickly drank the rest of his drink, and set the glass aside. "You are _naughty_!" He flashed his eyes - which no one else but Sam fortunately noticed. He smiled. "I _like_ it!"

He gave Martouf control, and he swallowed hard, before speaking hoarsely, "Yes, by all means let us dance, but I warn you - I do not know the rules of any of your dances."

"That's okay! I don't think anyone else in here does either!" She laughed and grabbed his hand, pulling him towards the dance floor, walking on slightly unsteady legs. "What I mean, what I mean..." She giggled. "The dances people are _dancing_ for these kind of things isn't exactly formalized. More like... swaying and... or... shaking to the music, and sometimes against each other."

"That sounds interesting. I believe I will like that," Martouf said, looking at the people dancing. "I can see what you mean."

There were fairly many on the dance floor, though small groups, sometimes couples, were also hanging about along the sides of the large room. Some were drinking and joking, and some were kissing.

"Just put your hands on my hips or something," Sam instructed. "Then follow along."

Martouf did as he was told, and Sam put her hands on his shoulders. She started swaying before him, following the rhythm of the music.

He tried to do the same, but kept getting caught up looking at her. Sam giggled and moved her body as suggestively as she could, enjoying his mesmerized look.

"Samantha, you are so beautiful," he said. "So very attractive." He looked at her swaying hips and her deep cleavage, and swallowed thickly.

"Like what you see?" Sam asked, teasingly. She was fairly drunk, very much caught up in her feelings for him, and also more than a little horny.

" _Yes_!"

The music changed, and a softer tune started playing.

"Good." Sam closed the distance between them and whispered into his ear. "I love you in that suit. And the other clothes you've been wearing here. And your Tok'ra uniform. And nothing, oh, _especially_ nothing! I have had such _interesting_ dreams, from Jolinar, and I can't wait to have you naked in my bed." She blushed furiously at having told him this. "And I shouldn't have said that!" She took a step back and looked worriedly at him.

"You _definitely_ should! Thank you for telling me, Samantha." Martouf smiled seductively at her and pulled her back. "I very much look forward to being naked in your bed - or anywhere else - with you." He kissed her softly. "I hope I can be as good as in your dreams."

"Mmm, I'm sure you can," Sam said in a low voice, leaning against him and hiding her face.

They danced closely, their bodies flush against each other, swaying softly to the music, and now and then exchanging long, hot kisses.

Sam was feeling dizzy and aroused, and happier than she could remember feeling in a very long time. She rubbed her body against his, enjoying the feeling of the large bulge that seemed constant in his pants while they were dancing.

"Perhaps we should go back to the hotel soon," she suggested.

"I was just about to suggest it," came Lantash voice, close to her ear.

She turned to press a kiss against his neck. "I'll go call a cab." She walked off, her legs still a little unsteady from the alcohol.


	14. Love and Passion

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: sex

As soon as they were in their hotel room and the door closed behind them, Lantash pushed Sam against the wall, kissing her passionately.

"Finally alone, my Samantha, just the three of us," he murmured, a hungry look in his eyes.

"Finally," Sam agreed and pulled him in for another hot kiss. "Now let's get to bed so you can fuck me!" She felt her cheeks flush at being so direct. She had always had problems expressing emotions, but she was still intoxicated enough that she at least _could_ make herself be so direct.

Lantash made a sharp intake of breath and smiled mischievously. "Oh, I promise you, I _shall_... ah, _fuck_ you, as you call it. I am just going to make sure you are _very_ ready first." He kissed her. "I shall make sure you come at least once before I mate with you." He flashed his eyes deliberately.

Sam gave him a loopy grin. "That sounds, ah, _nice_."

"Perhaps I can even be as good as in your dreams..." He grinned. "Did you achieve satisfaction from those dreams, my sweet Samantha?"

"Uh... _maybe_..." She gave him a light shove, still smiling despite her cheeks reddening again. " _Scoundrel_!"

" _Scoundrel_?" He raised an eyebrow, mock indignation on his face.

"Yup," she confirmed, giggling. "Scoundrel. Rascal."

"In that case I guess I'm expected to do _this_." He suddenly picked her up and held her in his arms.

Sam made a small sound of surprise, then grinned. "I guess so." She put her hand on his neck and caressed him there. "Just making sure you know... that _I_ know some tricks too. Even if I am... _inexperienced_. I can read - and I've got plenty of, of _memories_ from Jolinar."

Lantash gasped as she pleasured him, and he flashed his eyes. "I don't doubt that for a moment." He kissed her warmly, then put her down on the floor before the bed. "You are talented in everything you put your mind to. I very much look forward to letting you, ah, _practice_ , on me." He kissed her again.

He pulled the covers off the bed before turning to her again. He put his hands on her shoulders and lovingly slid them down over her arms, down to grasp her hips. They kissed again, and he unbuckled her belt. Grabbing hold of her dress, he pulled it over her head.

Sam grinned and sat down on the bed, kicking her shoes off. "Come here, sweetie..."

Lantash let his eyes rove over her body, only small parts of it hidden by her very sexy lingerie. He shook himself and started tearing at his clothing. "I shall be with you in a moment."

She eagerly watched as he undressed before her, unconsciously licking her lips. "Oh, wow, you're _gorgeous_!" She smiled, still a little embarrassed at her own candor.

He just smiled widely and dropped the rest of his clothes carelessly on a chair, then stood before her completely naked. "I am pleased you approve, Samantha."

She smiled, letting her gaze glide over him, from the top of his head to his feet, spending extra time looking at his face, his chest, his stomach, and his very hard, large erection.

"I very much approve," she said, scooting back to sit against the pillows in the bed. " _Very_ much."

Lantash dipped his head and gave Martouf control.

"My beautiful Samantha." He gave her a charming smile as he joined her on the bed.

He grabbed hold of her foot, and slowly caressed it. He then slid his hand up her leg, very clearly enjoying the feeling of her soft, smooth skin.

Sam gasped when his hand got to her inner thigh, and she spread her legs a little more, giving him more room. "Yes... _Martouf_..."

He leaned over her, and their lips met again. He slid his hand between her legs, fondling her through her panties while continuing to kiss her.

"I feel your wetness, Samantha," he murmured. "You want me."

"Yes! Yes, I do, Martouf!"

He slipped his fingers under the hem of her panties, stroking her. She moaned and pushed against his fingers. "Patience! You shall have me, soon," he promised, giving her a naughty smile. Their lips met in another heated kiss.

He pulled at her underwear, and she lifted up her ass so he could better get them off her. She watched him, her heart beating faster from the rapt expression she saw on his face, the intense look in his eyes.

He cupped her breasts, caressing both of her nipples through the material of her bra. Her nipples hardened under his touch, and Sam's breathing quickened. He pulled at the one remaining piece of clothing, sliding his fingers along the hem until he found the closure. He fumbled for a moment, and then it was off and she was completely naked before him.

She felt a bit self-conscious under his gaze, but it did not last long when his hands were suddenly on her again. He filled his hands with her breasts, kneading them gently. He took one nipple between his lips, flicking his tongue against it while caressing the other breast and nipple with his fingers.

Sam moaned deeply as he fondled her breasts with his mouth and hands. He was half-lying against her, and she felt his hard erection press against her upper leg.

He kissed his way down over her stomach, down between her legs, placing a kiss on her mound. He spread her folds and gently slipped a finger inside, causing Sam to gasp. He looked up at her, arousal mingling with concern. "I did not hurt you?"

She shook her head. "No, not at all. It feels good." She wet her lips and closed her eyes as he slowly moved his finger back and forth. " _Very_ good."

"You're so very wet, my Samantha." Martouf looked up at her with heavy-lidded eyes. He pulled her folds aside and kissed her clit. "Wet for me."

Sam gasped and opened her eyes, looking at him. Her mouth was partially open and she made a sharp intake of breath as he flicked his tongue over her clit. She squirmed and grabbed at the sheets, as he continued pleasuring her using his hands and tongue. Soon she was moaning steadily.

Her sounds was making him even more aroused, and he rubbed his very hard cock against the blankets under him, trying to get some relief from the sweet ache. Lantash was as horny as he, and they both fought to control their urge, very much wanting to make sure their Samantha was thoroughly pleasured before they fucked her.

She tangled her fingers in his hair, running them through it again and again. "M... Martouf, I, I want you... want you to _fuck_ _me_!" Sam demanded, panting.

Her pleas were not making it easier for Martouf and Lantash to take it slow. Martouf pushed another finger into her tight pussy, then another, at the same time increasing the pressure and speed of his tongue against her clit. Sam cried out and bucked against his mouth, coming so hard she almost pushed him off.

She still felt the pleasurable aftershocks of her climax when he, unable to wait any longer, parted her folds and positioned the head of his shaft, sliding into her.

He pushed forward into the tight wetness. Sam gave a yelp from the brief pain, but it was soon forgotten when Martouf kissed her deeply.

He pulled back a little and thrust forward again, moving slowly at first. He slipped a hand between them, and found her clit, stimulating it gently. Sam was still highly sensitive after her orgasm, and it took little before she was moaning and writhing under him again.

His eyes flashed as Lantash took over. He kissed her deeply, before grabbing hold of her hips and beginning to fuck her with long, steady thrusts.

He gasped and felt his control slipping. He realised he would not be able to hold back his release for much longer. His beloved Samantha was so wonderfully warm and tight and wet - and she kept making soft little sounds of pleasure, each time he entered her, driving him wild with lust.

She pushed up against him and he slowly increased his speed, taking her with shorter, harder thrusts. She was touching him everywhere, running her hands over his chest, caressing his nipples, finding the spot on his neck where he was extra sensitive.

Soon Lantash lost his restraint and began pounding into her, pinning her down in the mattress. Her moans of pleasure left him in no doubt that this was extremely welcome, and this added greatly to his arousal.

He rammed into her a few more times, and then he groaned and drove his shaft deep into her, spilling his seed. As he came, he uttered a stream of Goa'uld words, Samantha's name somewhere among them.

Sam heard him only faintly, caught up, as she was, in her own intense climax.

When they had recovered some, he gave her a warm kiss. "My wonderful Samantha!"

She looked at him with a tired, but sated smile. "You're the one who is wonderful. You and Martouf."

"Thank you." He kissed her again and gently lifted himself of her. "I love you, Samantha."

The words made her wake up a little. "Lantash?" Caught off guard she tried to come up with something to say. "Uh, that's, that's nice... I..." She felt stupid for being tongue-tied like that.

"Shh, you don't need to answer that." He looked a bit embarrassed. "Let us sleep together. Later we will again enjoy pleasure in each others arms." He embraced her and held her close.

Sam nodded slowly, unsure what to say. She loved him too, she was certain of it now, but she did not know if she dared believe that he really loved her, and did not just react to the emotions of the moment.

She was too tired to think about it right now, and besides it was so very wonderful to lie here in his arms. She drowsily snuggled up to him, and soon after she fell asleep.

Martouf and Lantash soon joined her in sleep as well.

* * *

It was some hours later when Sam awoke from Martouf kissing her neck. She sleepily turned around and gave him a soft kiss.

"You're awake," she said, unnecessarily.

"Mmm, I have a wonderful woman in my arms, I do not want to _only_ sleep then." He gave her a naughty smile. "Also, I dreamt about you, and about pleasuring you."

Sam smiled, her cheeks reddening a little. "Um, that's... I like that." She remembered her thoughts from the evening before, just before they fell asleep. She hesitated, before asking in a worried voice, "Martouf... Lantash said that he loves me. Did he really mean it? And... do you love me too?"

" _Samantha_! How can you doubt that? Of course he meant it - and of course I love you too. We love as one." Martouf looked concerned.

Sam's expression softened and she smiled. "Thanks! I love you too, Martouf and Lantash."

Martouf looked surprised, then smiled widely. "Samantha, thank you so much for telling us this. You have no idea how happy you have made us!"

"I have no idea how we'll make something like this work, with you a Tok'ra and living on another planet, and me at the SGC, but I guess we'll figure something out."

Martouf nodded. "We will." He kissed her lovingly. "We _must_." He sighed. "That is a concern for tomorrow, or later."

"Yes... at least you are staying for a whole week," Sam said.

"I am." He looked thoughtful. "I can probably stay for longer, if you would like?"

"That would be great! I have some more vacation I can take!" Sam smiled, but then looked doubtful. "But... will the Tok'ra High Council really give you the time off? I mean, when Daniel returns from the dig he's on, you guys are going to spend most of the time hammering out the last details on the alliance between my people and yours. If you're here for a couple weeks now... well, what I mean is, don't you have important missions you need to go on? I don't want you to, well, get in trouble because of me."

Martouf gave her a kiss. "Do not be concerned. I only have one mission scheduled in the coming weeks, and it is not an important one. An information gathering mission to Tenshawna. It can be postponed, or carried out by someone else."

"In that case I would very much like you to stay longer!"

"Then I will do so." He slowly caressed her. "Please say that we may pleasure you again?" He looked at her, hopeful.

"Yes, Martouf." She smiled at him. "I'd like that very much."

They started kissing, and the kiss soon turned very passionate. They would worry about the future tomorrow, tonight they would think only of each other and the pleasure they would bring each other.

 

THE END.

 


End file.
